Windswept
by The Fluffy Muffin Queen
Summary: When Kagura is taken away by her father, her friend Sesshomaru is the only one left to save her. Between his pride and her attitude, and the secrets between them, can they get Kagura out in one piece? SessKagu with side InuKag Complete
1. On The Wind

_(A/N: Hey all, FMQ here with her friend, Blue Moon (no profile… _yet_) with a new story!! –does little dance- Here we are from vacation the beach and we have another awesome story!! It'ssocoolwecan'tbelievehowawesome-_

_Blue Moon- Calm Down!! You don't want to scare them off __AGAIN!!_

_FMQ: … Shut up! That was only… DAMN IT!! Just… shut up! –pouts-_

_Anyways, so this is a Sess-Kagu_

_Blue Moon- Sess-__KAGURA__ darling. __Kagura__._

_FMQ: Whatever. It's a Sess-_Kagura _(miss proper… -snorts-) that we were _going_ to go off of Little Red Riding Hood but… we, er, kinda got carried-_

_Blue Moon- Oh for the… We are writing an AU romance(T)._

_FMQ: … -points to top bar- They already know this shit…_

_Blue Moon- …-points nose upwards and sniffs distainly- You're beneath my notice. Get back to the story._

_FMQ: Bi-_

_**Disclaimer: **__We in no way, shape, or form (as much as we both wish) own InuYasha or any of it's characters. If we did… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

**Chapter 1**

**On the Wind**

"NII-SAN!! WHAT IS THAT!? CAN I TOUCH IT!? CAN I PULL IT!? IS IT WASHABLE!? … Whooops. I hope it's washable…"

Silence. A light groan. "InuYasha… what'd you do now?"

"… Nothing… much."

Sesshomaru sighed (or as much of sigh as he could through his sash) and kept his eyes firmly pealed ahead of him while his four year-old little brother, InuYasha continued to tug on his ceremonial wrap. The little annoyance never ceased to shut up. Stupid little brat-

"Nii-chan."

Grrrr. "What?"

"Um… does sugar drool come out of this?" He tugged hard on Sesshomaru's wrap, forcing him to a stop.

Wait. What? Sugar drool? The hell?

His face scrunched for a moment in thought, before turning slowly to face his younger pest- er, brother. "Sugar drool? What, may I ask, is sugar drool?"

InuYasha's face brightened at knowing something Sesshomaru did not. "You know! Sugar drool! The stuff that comes out of your mouth when you eat sugar or candy!!"

Sesshomaru had to bite down an eye twitch. "I haven't eaten sugar or any form of candy in years. Why are you asking me this?"

Silence.

That was really all the answer Sesshomaru needed. That and InuYasha's guilty expression as he refused to meet Sesshomaru's eyes.

"You didn't."

"Um… Maybe. Hey, I think I hear Haha-ue. Er, BYE!"

For a four-year-old pup, InuYasha was remarkably fast when his life was on the line.

Sesshomaru carefully pulled off the wrap, wincing in disgust as the strangely wet tip clung to his thigh. '_Calm Sesshomaru,_' he thought as he found the growing stain blossoming across his ceremonial wrap. The growing _pink_ stain. The _shockingly_ pink stain.

'_Last time you hit him,_' he had to remind himself, '_Chichi almost disowned and killed you._'

"SESSHOOOOOOOOOMARU-SAMAAAAAAA!! SESSHOOOO-"

Today, a kami was obviously against him.

His father's retainer, Jaken, had to be the single most ugly, annoying, _loud_ thing on this planet. Besides InuYasha, of couse.

"Yes?" he asked, turning slightly to face the toad.

"Ses-pant-sho-wheeze-maru-sama," Jaken managed between strangled breaths. "Your brother is running and screaming his head off. Your honor-"

"I didn't do anything." '_Yet. Just give me a little more time. _Then_ we'll see._' "As you can see, InuYasha stained my wrap with 'sugar drool'." He ignored Jaken's puzzled expression and tossed the wrap, which was far heavier than the toad could handle, over his head. "Get it cleaned."

"Yes m'lord!" Jaken said almost too eagerly.

* * *

"Kagura. KAGURA!!"

A young girl stuck her head out of her workshop, bright red eyes flashing in annoyance. "WHAT!?" she shouted back.

"Be polite to your elders!"

Pause. "Pfft. Whatever. What do you want?"

A small sweating man glowered up at the girl, waving two of his four arms, each holding a shopping list under her nose. "First I need to get _these_ from the market and then I need you to get more of this from the craft shop!!"

Kagura glared at the lists, waiting for a moment in hopes they'd spontaneously combust. Damn it. No luck there.

With a sigh, she grabbed them both. "Fine," she ground out, a hand shooting out and grabbing a deep basket. Lord knows she'd need it.

* * *

Sesshomaru danced around the bodies standing and walking in the crowded market. After obtaining his father's permission, he managed to avoid his brother and make it out into the city.

Though he'd viciously deny it, he enjoyed watching the 'common' life styles. Watching how the painters eyed the sweeping ocean and how the tanners worked. Listening to the market chatter, however, gave him a headache.

Breathing deeply, he stopped for a moment. The smells were-

_CRASH!_

Only due to years of training and practice did Sesshomaru manage not to fall. He blinked, surprised, down at a girl-child, no older than him, sprawled at his feet. She rubbed her head and glared at him with startlingly red eyes.

"Oi, bitch!" she spat at him, gathering her various objects. "You made me spill my things! For a lady you need refinement! Heaven above!"

Sesshomaru watched, stunned at having a girl run into him and swear at him He. Sesshomaru. The son of Inu no Taisho, lord of the dogs! He-

Wait. 'Lady'?

"Hold on for a-" Sesshomaru began, reaching out for her elbow. His hand, however, grasped air. The girl was gone.

Swearing his under his breath, Sesshomaru whipped his head around, trying to find the girl through the crowd. The bob of her feather ornament caught his eye and he made off after it.

Finally he reached her and managed to grab her sleeve. The girl pulled to a stop and turned, her face scrunched up in a glare that clearly stated that if he didn't let go soon, he wouldn't have any fingers to hold _anything_ anymore. And it wasn't a threat; it was a promise.

"Let. Go. _Now_," she said slowly and clearly as if speaking to an idiot.

"I. Am. Not. A. Girl," he repeated in the same tone, his own eyes narrowing in a challenge.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to insult your manly pride! Now if you will let go, I'll be on my way!" the girl shot back, tugging at her sleeve.

"No."

She gave an impressive little almost-growl (more of a majorly pissed off noise than anything else) and tugged on her sleeve again. "Why?"

"Tell me why you think I'm a girl."

The girl blinked, surprised. Was that all he wanted?

Grinning, she tugged on a silky bang that framed his face. "You have such nice hair! I'm sure all the court ladies are just _dieing_ to get your secrets!"

He blinked, surprised. She had insulted him. Twice! "Nice?" he asked, a perfect eyebrow arching.

She nodded. "Sure!"

'_Is this girl insane? One moment she's giving me firey firey death in a glare, and the next she's acting like we're friends. … Yeah, she's insane._'

Coming back to himself, Sesshomaru felt the rough silk of the girl's kimono slip through his fingers. Without really thinking about it, he followed after her.

* * *

'_Why won't he leave me alone? I thought I shook him off with that comment,_' Kagura thought, mentally snarling and hurling insults at the boy.

The shop came into view and she sighed in relief. Hopefully her guardian, a flea demon by the name of Myoga, would give some protection. True, he was a bit (Pfft. A bit. More like a lot) of a coward, but he was good with words whereas Kagura was good with fists. And legs. And other flailing body parts.

"Ojii-chan," Kagura called. "I got another stalker!"

"They're not stalkers!" came his muffled reply. "Usually they're seeking revenge! What have you done _this_ time!?"

"Nothing!" Kagura snapped angrily as Myoga shuffled his way into view. "And he deserved it!"

"You kicked the last one in the balls."

"So?"

"He was only asking for directions!"

Pause. "So?"

Myoga sighed. "What did you do now?"

The boy stepped forward, chin jutted outward in false superiority. "She mistook me for a woman."

Myoga eyes bugged as his face turned first white, then red, then green, then white again. "Sh-sh-she d-did wh-what now?"

Kagura shrugged, walking into the back end of the shop where her workshop sat just as she had left it. "What's so bad about that?" she shouted back. "Least he still has all bodily functions are working!"

* * *

The flea demon wouldn't stop bowing. "I am so sorry m'lord," he kept muttering like a broken toy. "She meant no harm, I promise you. If-"

"Enough," Sesshomaru said, waving his had dismissively. "I get enough of it at the palace. Now, I order you not to tell her who I am."

Myoga blinked up at him, surprise spreading across his face. "N-not, m'lord?" he asked, his voice quivering in surprise and slight relief that the girl wouldn't be punished.

"Correct," he said. Under his breath, he muttered, "Not really sure why I followed her but…

"Before I go," he said, raising his voice to his normal timbre. "What's her name?"

"K-Kagura, m'lord," Myoga stuttered out.

He repeated it. "Kagura." Nodding, he turned, throwing a casual, if ominous "I'll be back" over his shoulder. With a quick glance at Kagura's workshop, he left.

Myoga smiled softly to himself, patting his forehead with his handkerchief. He hadn't missed the glance. Perhaps Kagura may have gotten into some good trouble this time. Or at least something he didn't have to mop up afterwards, risking his own neck in the process. Or what he thought was risking his own neck.

_(A/N: So? What do you think? Please press that wondrous purple-_

_Blue Moon- I thought it was green._

_FMQ: No, it's purple. No shut up. Press that wondrous purple button in the corner and tell us what you think. Or I'll send my ninja geisha after you, and Blue Moon will send her water nymphs after you. You don't want to mess with either. _Especially_ her nymphs. –shivers- _


	2. Surprise!

**Chapter 2**

**Surprise!**

That infuriating girl! Why had he followed her like that? It was weird. He was almost always in control of his actions, and he never just threw caution to the wind. And the wind. She was a wind sorceress? A young one, of course, since she seemed to be eight. 'course, he was only ten, but he was the son of Inu no Taisho- trained in both body and mind to accept the throne over his people and govern them accordingly. But this girl didn't know. If she did, she would've been on the ground, groveling for forgiveness for even _touching_ him, no less almost knocking him down.

Not that he minded, really. Court was so… superficial. Everybody was pretending, acting as if they were somebody powerful, somebody important; not some quivering thing full of fear.

Except InuYasha. InuYasha the biggest pest ever. He didn't seem to care one way or another. And that time he entered his father's court without any clothes on… oh Kami that was embarresing. Hmm… black mail much?

Kagura's eyes flashed in front of Sesshomaru's eyes and he blinked, surprised. Who had eyes quite like that? Who-

"Nii-ARG!!"

Suddenly Sesshomaru found himself sprawled over his little brother and the floor. When had he gotten into the palace? Hell. When had he tripped? … When was the _last_ time he tripped?

"N-Nii-chan?" InuYasha's tentative voice came from underneath him, muffled by his weight. "D-Daijobu desu ka."

Sesshomaru grunted.

"If you don't get up, I'll tell Dad that you tripped over me!"

Sesshomaru seemed to teleport from an undignified position to his typical tall-standing self, giving InuYasha _the look_. The look that painted InuYasha's death should he follow through with his threat.

The boy flinched –good. He knew to fear Sesshomaru's look and know that he _would_ follow through with it- and looked down at his teddy bear. "Ok Nii-chan. I won't tell dad…. But I gotta tell him your home!"

"Fine."

With a squeal and a giggle, InuYasha dashed towards where Sesshomaru assumed his father was. He hoped his father wouldn't have the time to interri- er, ask him any questions.

* * *

"Chichi-ue! CHICHI-UE!!" InuYasha squealed, his voice rising in pitch each time he shouted. Inu no Taisho who could kill a hundred yokai in one swing of his powerful sword, bring the dead back to life, and make the most hardened and powerful men quiver like small children, winced at his youngest son's voice.

"Yes, InuYasha?" he grunted, turning to face the small boy.

"Nii-chan's back! Nii-chan's back! There's something on his mind- he tripped over me and he hasn't tripped in yea- Oops!" InuYasha quickly dropped his teddy bear in favor of covering his mouth, amber eyes wide. "I wasn't supposed to say that."

Inu no Taisho eyed his son. "Did Sesshomaru tell you not to say that?"

InuYasha shook his head wildly, his long silver hair flapping about and hitting him in the face. "Iie! Iie, Chichi-ue!! He didn't. But he gave me a gla- whoops." He covered his mouth again.

The great demon lord rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "Well," he said, trying to look on the bright side of things. "At least he didn't beat you up again."

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed. His father had entered his room without knocking. Again. 'course, only servants knocked, or scratched. Whichever one you want to say.

"So, what have you learned from walking amongst your people in the market?"

Silence met his question. Inu no Taisho scowled lightly. Sesshomaru was always so closed. He'd never answer his questions in a hundred-

"I look like a girl."

… Well that was unexpected.

"What?"

"I look like a girl."

Inu no Taisho had to fight from giving a rather undignified, if justifiable snort. "Ah. And I'm guessing whoever said that is no longer standing?"

"Wrong."

Well well well. Sesshomaru seemed to be full of surprises (and answers) today.

"Ah. And so he was a fast little bugger."

"She."

"She?"

"Yes."

Such an _exciting_ conversation! All one words and grunts. … But at least he was talking, which was more than he'd done in a long time.

"Does she have a name?"

"Yes."

Anticipated silence.

"Soooo? What is it?"

Grunt.

Pause. "You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"No."

He sighed. Damn. Looks like he'd have to bribe, as low as it was. "If you tell me this girl's name, I won't punish you next time you hurt InuYasha. As long as there's no maiming or killing."

"Kagura."

"… Wait. What?"

"Her name is Kagura."

Inu no Taisho grinned in triumph. Negotiating with his son was always hard, but always rewarding. And this was the longest conversation they'd had in a long time.

* * *

Kagura glared into the bottle she was trying to stuff her wind into. The stupid sailor had wanted more wind that the bottle should've been able to hold, but he was paying her and Myoga a hell of a lot more than sailors normally spent on wind. Though any money Kagura made seemed to disappear. Pissed her off, but Myoga was tight-lipped about it all.

And yesterday- That boy… He was so pretty. Not hot. Not handsome. _Pretty_. He made most girls look homely and plain. And lord knows, any girl that would be able to strut around with him on her arm would make others turn green with envy. '_Not that I care,_' she told herself. '_I mean, Kami _knows_ he's really fucking young. But he's so… pretty…_' Why she was caught up on how pretty he was beyond her. And anyways, why did she care? Not like she'd ever see him again.

"Hello Kagura."

"HOLY HELL!!"

With a bang and a crash, Kagura found herself staring up at the ceiling, ruby eyes blinking in confusion. Wh-what the hell?

A head slowly came into view, white hair, amber eyes, demonic markings and all. "You seem to find yourself in that position a lot. Do you enjoy it?"

His response was a snarl.

"I'll take that as a no."

"STALKER! I swear you're a stalker! And look at this. I'll have to do it all over again! Do you-" Finally, Kagura looked at his hair, which had before been so silky and smooth, now tangled in a clump on top of his head. For some reason, she was reminded of a white rabbit.

"What? Do I what?" The boy blinked at her, confusion easily visible on his face as Kagura started snorting, then giggling, than laughing her ass off. "What!?" he demanded as Kagura finally threw her head back and continued to laugh.

Finally, after what felt like forever, she managed to gasp "You're-you're hair. It's" snort giggle giggle snort "tangled."

Slowly, the boy touched his hair and his face seemed to drain of what color it had had. "What," he ground out, "did you do?"

"It's your fault," she snapped. "_You're_ the one that surprised me!"

He snorted and crossed his arms, giving her a look. Any fear or guilt that would've been driven into her at the gesture was lost due to his hair.

"Here," she said, gesturing with her hand and giving an exasperated sigh. "Let me untangle it." He changed his look into a disbelieving expression. "Hey, tangled it, I'll untangle it. Now turn around and sit."

Surprisingly, he did as he was told and Kagura silently grabbed a couple of ribbons and bows. Oooh, this was the perfect way to get her revenge. Though she wouldn't admit it in a hundred years, she _had_ been rather frightened when he had surprised her. And slightly delighted. Why was beyond her, but Kagura was working more on getting her revenge.

* * *

"Nii-chan!" InuYasha called as Sesshomaru entered the castle, his hair pulled back. "Nii-chan! Nii-"snort.

Sesshomaru slowed to a stop, turning and giving InuYasha a slight dirty look. "What?"

"Your hair."

He blinked for a moment, stunned. Then remembered that Kagura had untangled his hair for him, then pulled it back into a braid saying that if there were any more gusts of wind, this way it wouldn't be tangled anymore. But a braid wasn't anything to make InuYasha giggle about. "What," he said slowly "is so funny about my hair?"

"It's pink!" InuYasha chirped happily.

"Pink?" he repeated, slowly pulling his braid around to look at a bright, bright pink ribbon woven into his hair, with various other 'girly' ornaments woven in as well.

"Kagura," he spat, annoyed that she had managed to do this and that he had let her. Turning, he made for the gate to have a word (or rather throw insults and make demands) with Kagura, not noticing his father was watching, trying to contain his laughter.

Yes, this girl was good.

_(A/N: You know what to do! Review, please!_

_Blue Moon- And please let us know any misomunications (if there are any) or misunderstandings._

_FMQ: Pfft. Not like we'll actually _change_ anything for you guys –gets hit over head by Blue Moon- OW! Hey!!_

_Blue Moon- If we get any notice, we'll clear it up!_

_FMQ: … Fine!_

_Once again, please press that nice little review button and tell us how we're doing!)_


	3. By The Sea

**Chapter 3**

**By the Sea**

Kagura sighed happily, tucking the money into her satchel. After the boy, Sesshomaru was the name she had managed to worm out of him, had left –still blissfully oblivious to the… _things_ in his hair- she had finally managed to get the wind into the jar (between fits and bursts of giggles, of course) and had managed to get it to the sailor just in time.

Now it was time to go back home and give Myoga-ojii-chan his –and her- money.

Suddenly Kagura found herself bumping against a hard, male chest, her forehead bouncing against someone's collarbone. Without looking up, Kagura muttered, "Sumimasen," and stepped around him.

But just as Kagura thought she had out stepped the person, a hand held her elbow firmly, but gently so as not to hurt her.

"What," Sesshomaru's voice came, "did you do to my hair?"

Kagura looked up, surprised. Sesshomaru stood there, holding everything she had put into his hair, a few of the ornaments either cracked or just plain broken.

She gave an uneasy grin. He looked kinda pissed. "Er… stuff?" The answer was obviously not what he wanted to hear.

"Are you expected back at the shop anytime soon?"

Now, she _could_ lie and say that Myoga-jii-chan was expecting her back immediately for something very _very _important, but some yokai could smell a lie, and he looked like he'd rip her head off if she lied. "No?"

"Then come, walk with me."

Crap.

* * *

The walk wasn't as bad as Kagura thought it'd be. Though Sesshomaru had probably some of the _worst_ conversation starters.

"Did you tangle my hair on purpose?"

Kagura blinked at him, surprised. At first he had been silent as the grave, ignoring anything she said (or just grunting in answer. Would it _kill_ him to say _something_!?), then he suddenly springs such a _stupid_ question on her?

"No!" she said, crossing her arms angrily. "You surprised me, like I said."

"Then why were there things in my hair?"

"I was just using the opportunity presented to me!"

Sesshomaru gave her a look that would probably have had most humans quivering in their boots, their heads pressed against the ground in submission before they realized what had happened. But not Kagura. She wouldn't bow to him. Instead she was wore a slightly indignant expression. "What?" she demanded angrily.

"Nothing."

ARG! Sesshomaru was so AGRIVATING!!

Deciding that it was probably safer for both of them (since Kagura was on the verge of attacking Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru had the lean body and controlled step of a good fighter) to go to the ocean, she grabbed his hand, fingers curling about his wrist, and pulled him towards the beach, a grin suddenly dancing on her lips.

"Come on!" she shouted, tugging him along. "The tide's going out! We'll be able to see all sorts of cool stuff!"

A rare light dusting of pink (what would be a full blown blush on anybody else) managed to creep onto Sesshomaru's face. And this girl seemed to have no clue! She just kept walking forward, pulling him (unwillingly) along behind.

Was she insane? Or just bi-polar?

Shaking his head, he realized she was talking. "Sorry, what?" His tone was almost sheepish. Almost being the key word.

Kagura scowled lightly but shrugged. "Have you ever been down at the beach before?"

"Yes, but not like this kind of beach. Usually the beaches I've seen are sandy and the water's warm."

The girl wrinkled her nose disbelievingly. "Ocean water? Warm? You're kidding right"

Sesshomaru shook his head lightly. "No. And it's never _quite_ this windy."

Kagura laughed and tugged him over the rocks, pausing to let him regain his footing a couple times. "But then they're not beaches!" she called over a particularly large gust of wind.

"You're doing this, aren't you?" Sesshomaru managed as Kagura pulled to a stop, bumping against her.

"Doing what?" She actually looked surprised and confused.

"The wind."

She shook her head wildly, her long hair pulled up into a high ponytail swishing about her. "I don't have _this_ much control over the wind. Myoga-jii-chan says that when I'm older, I'll be able to change currents and speeds and everything. But not yet."

He grunted as Kagura finally let go of his hand, stumbling forward and bending over a feather. His own hand suddenly felt so cold.

"Hey, look at- OH KAMI!" Sesshomaru had turned to look at the ocean, but when Kagura screamed, he whirled around, amber eyes searching for her lithe form. But she wasn't there.

For a second, everything stopped. The only thing he could think was '_She's not there? Where is she? She's not there? Where is she?_' It just repeated over and over in his head.

"I'M UP HERE!!"

Everything began to move again. The wind rushed against him and Sesshomaru struggled to stay standing, looking up at a large feather hovering over him. Kagura's black head stuck out over the side, looking down at him. Even from this distance, he could tell her eyes were wide.

"HOW'D YOU GET UP THERE!?" he shouted up at her, cupping his mouth so she could hear.

"I DON'T KNOW!!" came the rather choked reply, as if she was holding back frightened tears. He realized he didn't like that tone of voice. "I JUST TOUCHED A FEATHER AND, WHOOPS, THE GROUND IS NOWHERE IN SIGHT! HOW THE _HELL_ DO I GET DOWN!?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, trying to think of any different possibility than the one he was thinking of. '_Fuck, she won't like this,_' he thought, stepping back so he was underneath her. "JUMP!"

For a moment there was no reply and Sesshomaru found himself worried that she might've fainted or something. But Kagura wasn't the type to faint.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?" she shouted back at him.

"I'LL CATCH YOU!"

Once again, he got no reply. Then "FINE!" and a figure leapt from the quickly shrinking feather. He took another step back, opening his arms.

When she crashed into him, Sesshomaru quickly cupped her against him so she wouldn't slip out and fall against the rocks. But his footing wasn't as sure as he thought on the slippery rocks.

Amber eyes stretched wide and Sesshomaru unconsciously crushed Kagura against him as he found himself falling. Shutting his eyes, he waiting for the splash.

He wasn't disappointed.

* * *

"Sesshomaru!?"

He looked up as his father called his name, InuYasha hiding behind Inu no Taisho's pant leg.

"Yes?"

"Are-are you wet?"

"NII-CHAN SMELLS LIKE SALT!"

"Shut up." He had been embarrassed enough to not only realize that he had been knocked out on impact, but that Kagura had been forced to poke him awake since he had refused to let go of her.

Inu no Taisho blinked, surprised, as his sopping wet son stalked past him. This was certainly… odd. Sesshomaru had obviously been with the girl…

"What were you-?"

_SLAM!_

He sighed. Sesshomaru had slammed his shoji. Obviously he hadn't been to terribly happy at all.

As InuYasha tugged on his pant leg, Inu no Taisho looked down. "Chichi-ue?" the young boy asked up at him.

"Mmm?"

"Why does Nii-chan smell like salt?"

He sighed and looked in Sesshomaru's direction. "He fell into the ocean if the seaweed coming out of his pants was any clue."

_(A/N: Awwwwwww! It's so cute! –fangirl squeal-_

_Blue Moon- FMQ! Be. Calm!_

_FMQ: I _aaaaaaam_!_

_Blue Moon- long sigh Why do I put up with you?_

_FMQ: … Because I'm so fluffy, my minions are muffins, and I type fast...?_

_Blue Moon- … True._

_So, please tell us what we're doing and if you like it! Please review, since reviews are like food; it keeps us (or at the very least me, seeing as Blue Moon doesn't seem obsessed about reviewers… I'm not obsessed… just frightened about what you people could _do_ to me!) alive._

_Blue Moon- sigh FMQ, they don't know where you live or who you are. Calm _down_._

_FMQ: SHUT UP! You don't know that!!_

_Blue Moon- I'm physic. Yes I do._

_FMQ: … Pfft. No comment._


	4. No Wilted Flowers Allowed

**Chapter 4**

**No Wilted Flowers Allowed**

"Sooo," she tried, trying to start a conversation… again. "When's your birthday?"

Sesshomaru blinked, surprised. They had been walking in half comfortable silence (Sesshomaru), half slightly frustrated conversation (Kagura) in the crowded market. "My… birthday?" he repeated.

Kagura 'hmm'ed in agreement, keeping a ruby eye on him, another on the surrounding stalls.

"The 7th of August," he said, his voice showing no emotion (like it ever did).

She snorted. "So you were born during the 'Dog Days' of Summer?"

At his cautious "Yeeees?" she giggled, clenching her eyes shut in mirth.

"And your birthday is?"

Her laughter finally quieted down and Kagura shrugged lightly, turning to look at a hair comb. "Dunno."

Sesshomaru stopped, surprised once again. "You don't know when your birthday is?" he asked, tilting his head to one side, hair spilling across his back.

Kagura shook her head. "Mmm. Nope. Don't forget, I was born a street brat, seeing as my mother was of… an unsavory job. Myoga-jii-chan and I celebrate it on the New Years."

His shoulders slumped at her hidden sadness and quiet acceptance. Slowly, he reached out for her, but she had already started walking. "Kagura," he said softly and she turned to give him a questioning look.

With her face turned towards him, Kagura didn't see that a man had stepped into her path. With a little surprised 'Umph', she found herself bouncing backwards. '_Is he _always_ going to make me run into things?_' she wondered, blinking up at what was painfully obviously a young lord, two girls hanging off each shoulder, both attempting to be prettier than the other.

"Sumimasen," she said quietly, trying to move around them.

A hand made of iron wrapped around her shoulder and whirled her to face the lordling. "Apologize!" the face snarled.

"I already did!" she spat, shrugging her shoulder to try and dislodge the hand. No luck there.

"Bow and grovel to the great Menomaru-sama!" he demanded again, one hand holding her still, the other worming it's way from around the pink-head's waist and pointing to the ground.

She gave an unlady-like snort and crossed her arms, cocking an eyebrow up at him. "If I refuse to apologize again, why would I 'bow and grovel'?"

This seemed to stump the lordling 'Menomaru'. He spluttered for a moment before raising his hand to slap her. Kagura readied herself, but she never got the chance.

Sesshomaru's hand shot out at Menomaru's wrist, holding it firmly in place, far to close to Kagura than he'd like.

Menomaru tugged against his grip, his face crumpling in displeasure. "Let go of me, boy!" he snapped angrily.

Slowly, Sesshomaru raised a cool eyebrow. "No."

Let the fun begin.

* * *

When it was all said and done, Menomaru had realized just how strong a 10-year-old boy could be. And the two girls, Ruri and Hari, had to carry him, having been rejected by Sesshomaru. Embarrassing for all three.

He turned back to Kagura, about to say something (either comforting or chastising, he wasn't sure which). Pain exploded across his right cheek as she slapped him. _Hard_.

Stumbling back, he placed a hand against his cheek, blinking in confusion at Kagura's expression. She looked beyond angry, her right hand curled into a fist, trembling, red eyes flashing. "How _dare_ you?" she seethed. "This was my fight! I don't _need_ saving! I'm not some… some… _wilting_ _flower_ that has to be-"

"I didn't do it for you," he interrupted. "I did it for my own satisfaction."

Kagura blinked, surprised. The anger drained from her expression, leaving only confusion. She stayed where she was as Sesshomaru walked past her.

Turning, she opened her mouth, feeling her face heat up. Nothing came to mind, and she felt the need to use the air. "Fine," she said, hurrying past his already retreating figure. But Sesshomaru caught a small, if shy smile and gave his own small smile (his version of a jaunty grin).

"My family will be leaving tomorrow."

Kagura pulled to a stop and Sesshomaru did so behind her as well, staring at the back of her head in anticipation.

She didn't turn back to face him but kept her face forward, shoulders tense and body erect. "Oh," she finally managed. "Will you be coming back?"

He nodded, even if she couldn't see. "We come here every summer."

Slowly, Kagura's posture relaxed and she turned to smile shyly at him, her face hopeful. "Will… er… Will you come visit?" she asked tentatively.

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded. "I will."

She nodded, but then scowled playfully. "And when you're coming back, we're working on your conversational skills!"

He cocked an eyebrow, his smile not leaving his face. "You can try."

Kagura blinked, surprised. "Did…Did you just make a _joke_?"

"Perhaps."

"Looks like we've already gotten somewhere! Now I'll have to teach you that grunting is _not_ a sentence!"

_(A/N: We'll make this quick. You know what to do!_

_Blue Moon- You know the drill!_

_Precisely! Just press that little button to tell us how we're doing. Ja!_


	5. Six Years Later

**Chapter 5**

**Six Years Later**

'_This is getting absurd,_' Kagura finally concluded, watching Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eyes. '_It's been six _years_ and he still refuses to tell me _anything_! I mean, I know he's from a family of wealth, and I know he doesn't like his little brother, and that he's a dog demon, but I mean, ARG!_' Sesshomaru was driving her up a wall. At times rather literally, like whenever he had her practice her powers. He never seemed to understand the words "I don't think I'm supposed to be flying this high…" Ever.

They were sitting on a wall that overlooked the beach, waves slapping against the stones a few hundred yards beneath their bare feet. Unlike when she was eight, fifteen year-old Kagura let her hair completely loose, a bang pulled up behind her ear. She had begun to do so when Sesshomaru had, off-handedly said that she looked pretty with her hair out.

But now they just sat there in… Was it comfortable silence? Kagura thought not. She sat in annoyance, but Sesshomaru seemed to _always_ sit in comfortable silence. Or just silence. You choose.

"Sesshomaru?"

Grunt. He still hadn't seemed to get over that whole _grunting_ thing.

"Have you ever liked a girl before?"

Cough cough splutter. "WHAT!?"

It was, Kagura admitted, _very_ amusing to watch Sesshomaru almost fall off the wall at such an innocent question.

He whirled around to face her, finally –to Kagura's _further_ amusement- flustered. "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS _THAT_!?"

Ah yes. These moments where Sesshomaru acted very un-Sesshomaru-like were _very_ few and _very_ far between, but always worth it.

She grinned at him, kicking her legs over the side of the wall and leaning back on her arms. "Have you ever liked a girl before?"

"Yes, I heard the question the first time, but what prompted this question," Sesshomaru said evenly, managed to crawl back inside his cold demeanor to hide his embarrassment.

Kagura shrugged and looked back out to the ocean, watching the waves break on the shore. "Just a thought." Hmm… Might as well bait him. "And… there's a guy I like. He's kinda like you, so I thought I might be able to see what you like and work with that."

Sesshomaru stared at her, his eyes narrowing dangerously, though she doubted he was angry at _her_. Many of the potential suitors that approached her during the summer were usually driven off by Sesshomaru (sometimes with a giant fly swatter. Metaphorically, of course, but hey, if the shoe fits…) He seemed over-protective of her, like a strange icicle of an older brother she had never had. Not _quite_ how she wanted her relationship to be with him like, but whatever.

No doubt he was going over everybody he thought she knew, everybody she _could_ know, and any male who came within a five-hundred foot radius of her. Thiiiis might take a while.

"Do I know him?"

"Yep"

Silence. "Who?"

Kagura jerked her head to the side, grinning. "Lean in. I'll tell you, but you can't tell _anybody_ what I say. Promise?"

Sesshomaru sighed, but leaned in, muttering "Fine. Promise."

"Closer."

He moved closer.

"_Closer_!"

Closer. "Cloooooser!"

"What-!?" he turned to say angrily, but was cut off as Kagura lightly pressed her lips against his, her eyes closed, lashes dusting her cheeks.

They sat there like that for a moment, Sesshomaru to stunned to even close his own eyes and enjoy a pretty girl kissing him. Kagura didn't move simply because she didn't want to.

Finally she pulled back, blushing but giving him a very Kagura smile. "You."

Sesshomaru's mouth opened and closed like a fish, and it was Kagura's giggle that brought him to his senses.

"U-u-uh…" he stuttered as Kagura's grin grew wider at his very undignified behavior. "I-I-I l-l-like y-you t-too."

"I know."

Blink. "Huh? How?"

"Remember that time that you got drunk?"

"Erm… vaguely."

"Well you leaned on me and told me I was pretty, so was my neck, and that I smelled nice. You're a dog demon; smell has got to have _something_ in whether you like somebody or not."

This must've been the first time Kagura saw Sesshomaru give a full-out blush. Usually it was just a light dusting of vague pink. This was full-faced red.

"Sooooo?" Kagura said, looking at him expectantly.

"Y-yes?"

Kagura sighed in exasperation. "You're supposed to kiss me, dumb-ass. I would've thought-"

He cut her off just as she had him. When they finally pulled back, Kagura licked her lips and grinned. "Like that." Slowly they leaned forward again.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!"

Sesshomaru groaned as Kagura jumped, surprised. They both turned as a green toad… _thing_ scuttled towards them, screaming Sesshomaru's name. In a deserted street. Because of _course_ they wouldn't have been able to hear him if he spoke _normally_.

"Yes, Jaken?" Sesshomaru ground out.

"M'lord, I-"

"Silence Jaken."

Kagura blinked as Sesshomaru, surprised. Then smiled that all-knowing smile she pulled off so well. "You're a lordling?" she asked, grinning up at him. He blinked surprised down at her. That hadn't been the reaction he had expected, but it worked.

"Such insolence!" Jaken cried, waving his staff at Kagura. He even ignored Sesshomaru's growl in favor of screaming as loudly as toadly (or Jakenly) possible "SESSHOMARU-SAMA IS NO SIMPLE _LORDLING_! HIS FATHER, INU NO TAISHO-"

"JAKEN! SILENCE!" But the damage was done.

Kagura blinked, feeling everything just shut down within her. Slowly, she turned her head to Sesshomaru, red eyes dark and emotionless. "I-Inu no Taisho?" she repeated, watching Sesshomaru. "So… in the six years we've known each other, you couldn't have told me you were the _son_ of the current Daimyo?"

"My family status has nothing to do with our friendship," Sesshomaru said, his voice turning monotone in his own turn.

"Ah, of course not!" Kagura spat, her face darkening with every word. "Well I hope you enjoyed your time with the town _whore_."

Sesshomaru looked stunned, then annoyed. "Kagura! That's not-"

"Of course," she continued, talking over him. "We _all_ know how easy it was for this to happen! Poor little common me got to spend some time with the great _Lord_ Sesshomaru! Good job me!"

"_Kagura_!" He said, some hurt creeping in.

"But of course, six years is a bit long for a quick lay. Oh, I _know_! You're to fucking _good_ for little ol' me! Well la-de-fuckin'-da!" She stumbled back from the wall, clutching her kimono where her heart was. It hurt so _much_! Why couldn't he had told her such an important fact. Did he think so little of her that she'd act differently now that she knew who his father was? Did he think she'd be with him simply to score a higher social status? Tears almost sprang to her eyes as she continued shouting at him. "Congradulations! You managed to spend time and get me to want _you_! Go you!"

"How _dare_ you speak to Sesshomaru-"

"_Jaken!_" Sesshomaru snarled, standing, not taking his eyes off of Kagura.

She gave a disgusted little snort. "I'm sorry, _m'lord_," she snarled, her voice dripping with sarcasm, bowing with 'm'lord', but never letting her eyes leave his. "I won't _taint_ your presence any longer. M'lord." She turned on her heal, stalking away.

"Kagu-"

A tug on his sleeve brought Sesshomaru's eyes down to Jaken. When he looked back up again, Kagura was gone.

His heart froze over, amber eyes widening in both surprise and pain.

Whirling around, Sesshomaru griped Jaken by the front of his gi, dragging him up to eye height. "What," he snarled angrily, eyes bleeding red. "Was so important that my father sent you?"

"He-he wa-anted to in-invite your f-friend," he stuttered.

With a degusted noise in the back of his throat, Sesshomaru dropped Jaken.

He never noticed that above him, Kagura sat in her feather, watching with a sinking heart. '_So,_' she thought with a humorless laugh. '_he obviously doesn't care. He doesn't know me. If he did, he'd know to look up._'

_(A/N: -sobs quietly- Don't be fooled Kagura!! He really _does_ love-_

_Blue Moon- sighs Oh for the love of- CALM DOWN!!_

_FMQ: … Do you say this EVERY time we do these?_

_Blue Moon- Only 'cause you need to be told._

_FMQ: Mm-hm. Anyways-_

_Blue Moon- REVIEW!!_

_FMQ: Or we'll eat you!!_

_Blue Moon- sighs and gives look_

_FMQ: … What!?)_


	6. To Meet Nevermore

**Chapter 6**

**To Meet Nevermore**

As the shop came into view, Kagura tried to shift her shoulders, tried to raise her head like her normal proud self. She got as far as hanging her head and not meeting anybody's eyes.

It'd have to do.

However, she didn't see the figure in the shop until she bumped into it.

Red eyes shot up then down, averting themselves before she could actually see who she had run into. "Sumimasen," she muttered, shuffling around the man. A hand of iron gripped her shoulder, pulling her back. Kagura gave a cry of protest, lifting her angry red eyes into the eyes of another's. Eyes just as red as hers, if a shade darker.

"My my, manners are a virtue my dear. Say you're sorry."

"Who are _you_?" Kagura spat, tugging her shoulder. He didn't let go. "Let me go! I said excuse me!"

He let her go, but gripped her cheeks, painfully dragging her face far to close to his. "Tsk tsk. Is that any way to speak to your father?"

Kagura blinked, stunned. "Fuck off," she snarled, finally coming to her senses and tugging her face out of his clutches.

The quiet footstep made both of them whirl around to find Myoga standing there, swiping at his sweating forehead. "Myoga-jii!" Kagura said. "Who is this guy!?"

"H-He's t-truly is y-your father," Myoga stuttered.

"B-but," she managed. This was impossible. Why… "Why's he here?"

The man placed a startlingly cold hand on her shoulder, his smile just as unfeeling. "I came for you, dear daughter."

"Why after all these years!?"

His smile grew, twisting disgustingly. "Because I want you now."

"I'm not something you can pick up and throw away whenever you want!" Kagura snarled angrily.

"Oh, but you are, and I want you now. Myoga, I would like some time with my daughter. _Leave_."

"Myoga-ji-" Kagura started, turning to her guardian. But the flea was already gone.

'_Damn coward,_' she thought angrily, her hands curling into fists at her sides. Whirling towards her bedroom, Kagura decided that if she just ignored the sick bastard and locked her door using her winds, he'd leave her alone. Eventually.

But she was wrong.

"Where do you think you're going," the man asked, gripping Kagura by her wrist as she reached her room.

"My room. Now leave bastard."

"My name is not bastard. It's Naraku. And no, I'm not leaving. Now, about those manners. We'll have to teach you how to be polite."

* * *

When Myoga came back the next day, he noticed a quickly scribbled note that read simply 'I'll be back for my daughter soon. Have her ready' with the character for spider near the bottom.

Slowly, he approached Kagura's room, two hands wringing themselves, one of them lifting to push Kagura's door slightly open. "K-Kagura," he muttered softly.

The door slammed shut and he stepped away. If he entered the room, she'd either not acknowledge him, or try to kill him.

* * *

Kagura lay there, her body numb as she curled in around herself, eyes wide, fingers clutching something smooth and soft. She wasn't herself enough to know what it was, but she clutched it to her like a lifeline. It was, actually.

Dimly, she knew she was crying. The feel of tears slowly leeking down the side of her face and across the bridge of her nose made her feel sick and reminded her far to much of the things Naraku had done and what the feel of her blood sliding across her skin felt like.

Naraku. The name itself suddenly made her want to vomit and caused a shiver to race up her spine. He was a sick sick bastard. Something was tugging on her lower lip, and Kagura suddenly realized that she was biting it.

She'd get her revenge. Something in the back of her mind told her that if she delved into revenge, it would become her only reason for living. Well then so be it. Better to be alive and getting revenge than be dead and let him walk after this.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru felt the sharp pain of anxiousness. The fight with Kagura had been the biggest one they had had in years. What the last one was about he couldn't even remember.

But he had a feeling he'd remember _this_ one.

Slowly he slid the shop door open, slipping his shoes off and padding softly to where Myoga sat, staring at the wall.

What on earth?

"Myoga," Sesshomaru said, his voice dead-pan. The flea looked up, then jumped, his back suddenly against the wall. Didn't the idiot know that Sesshomaru wouldn't kill him? Kagura would have his skin within moments (or, if he was lucky, a day or two. Maybe). "Where's Kagura?"

Myoga flinched and muttered something that only Sesshomaru would've been able to hear. "Gone."

For a second, Sesshomaru felt a hole open in the ground and swallow him up. But no, he was being ridiculous. No doubt she was just out for some groceries. "Where?"

"I don't know."

He didn't know? How could he not- Sesshomaru paused as he sniffed the air. A disgusting odor assaulted his nose and he bit back a snarl. Underneath it all was the scent of salt and Kagura. She had cried.

His hand shook as he clenched it as hard as he could, nails easily puncturing the skin. The slippery feel of his blood brought him vaguely back to himself. No doubt his eyes had been bleeding red.

"Who took her?" he asked, his voice holding no emotions, his face just as dead-pan. "What is his name?"

"H-Her father took her. A-and his n-name's Naraku."

Naraku. The name in-and-of itself irritated Sesshomru.

Striding forward, Sesshomaru threw Kagura's door open, taking a quick look around the room. His eyes fell immediately a bright red ribbon, a thread of gold running along the edges. He had bought it for her three years back.

Reaching his hand forward, he picked it up, fingers curling around the smooth silk. It still smelled of her.

Crushed between the ribbon and his fingers was one of the first feathers they had found together. Anger rolled through Sesshomaru. At both Kagura and at Naraku. How _dare_ Naraku take her. How dare Kagura allow herself to be taken. How dare she leave him behind.

Turning, Sesshomaru made his way back to the front entrance of the shop. He paused at the door and turned back to Myoga, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Keep me informed," he snarled softly, his lip curling in distaste and anger.

Myoga nodded vigerously and sighed in relief as Sesshomaru left. He had been lucky to keep his head. If Sesshomaru ever found Naraku, then that particular demon was a dead man walking.

_(A/N: Ho ho! A plot appears! Well then, we'll make this quick. Press that review button and tell us how horri- _wonderful_. How _wonderful_ we are!_

_Blue Moon- Now now, FMQ. Don't get an over-sized head!_

_FMQ: It's not over-sized! Slightly oval, but _not_ over-sized!_

_Blue Moon- That's not what I meant! I meant_ ego_!_

_FMQ: LEGGO MY EGGO!_

_Blue Moon- sigh Idiot._

_FMQ: I love you too._


	7. Messenger

**Chapter 7**

**Messenger**

Sesshomaru sighed, running his fingers through his hair. As his younger brother would say, this sucked. Royally so (no pun intended. Insinuate that there is one and he would _kill_ you out of sheer boredom. Horrible way to go, really...). His father had died recently, ending his search for _her_.

Kaugra.

He hadn't said the name in these last four years that he had been wandering, Jaken tagging along (whining, being annoying, pissing and moaning all the way, of course), and later a small girl whose smile reminded him vaguely of Kagura when she had been 12 had joined along as well. He had given her Kagura's ribbon, telling her to _never_ loose it. While he wasn't always sure this was a good idea, he didn't trust himself enough to hold onto the thing and not go on a rampage through the castle every time a memory assaulted him due to the thing. On Rin it was safe. Well... realatively safe... Less people dead, ribbon still in tact, girl not slaughtered when they had first met thanks to said ribbon... that usually made Sesshomaru's day slightly better than usual.

But now he was daimyo. He couldn't wander around Japan, trying to find Kagura. His father's death at the hands of a former ally, Ryukotsusei, had destroyed those plans. Lucky lucky him... leader of the people, filthy fucking rich with all the power he could ever want (unless he desired to be daimyo) at his finger tips... but no Kagura. That last little detail tended to suck out the happiness from the whole sha-bang.

Jaken bowed his way into the room, groveling just as much as he had always had when Inu no Taisho was still alive. "M'lord!" he croaked.

Sesshomaru bit down a groan. Why hadn't he killed the toad yet...? Ah, right... not many retainer would allow him to kick them around... though that's usually what InuYasha was for; relief. Of. Tension.

* * *

A dry, humorless chuckle pressed against painted lips, twisting into a small smirk. Nothing had changed. Not really. And yet here she was... At least _he_ wasn't there to torment her. He had apparently taken to wandering about Japan. Why was beyond her, but it didn't matter to her what he did.

No really, it didn't.

_Really_...

Ok ok, fine, it didn't matter to her _much_. Happy? Stupid, nosy...

Who was she addressing anyways? If she didn't get back home soon, her 'honorable' father would get angry. She _never_ wanted him angry. Horrible things tended to happen when he was just unsatisfied... worse things when he was angry.

"Time to fly..."

* * *

Jaken puffed his chest out, attempting to look as important as possible for his daimyo. Sesshomaru almost twitched. It looked like he was about to try to do a mating croak.

"M'lord, there is some trouble South with the cat-"

_SLAM_

A twister formed itself just in front of Jaken, effectively cutting off his words about the cat demons. Wind pulled everything forward and Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat.

'_You've _got_ to be kidding me..._'

The wind died down and a woman stood there, head dipped down, eyes closed. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, the tips sticking out at the top to flop backwards. Red lips curled into a smirk as she caught a feather floating down to her fingers, her kimono sleeve swinging from her arm, lines twisted into strange shapes flashing cheerfully at him.

It _couldn't_ be...

She lifted her head, vermilion eyes flashing dangerously. Her mouth opened and she finally spoke. "Yo. I've come from my father, Nara- HOLY _SHIT_!!"

The woman had finally caught sight of Sesshomaru and her eyes stretched wide in surprise. Stumbling backwards, she pointed rudely at him, mouth agape. "It's _you_!" she cried rather shrilly, far different from the voice she had been speaking with before. "How... your father... but... _nevermind_! I'vecometotellyouthatifyoudon'tgiveupyourlandstoNaraku" deep breath "he'lltakethemfromyoubyforceandmanyofyourpeoplewilldie. Bye!"

She was gone in another wave of wind. Sesshomaru had finally gotten over his shock, but it had been a little late for that. He stumbled off of his dais, feet uncurling from beneath him to take him a few feet forward, a hand stretched out to air.

After a moment's silence where Sesshomaru clenched his hand angrily, nails cutting into his palm, he turned to Jaken, eyes bleeding red. "Jaken," he snapped and the servant squeaked, jumping.

"Y-yes, m'lord?"

"Did you get what she said?"

"Y-yes, m'lord."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to the exit. "Good. Now... InuYasha!!"

The hanyou stuck his head out from behind a hallway, his fiancee blushing furiously at being found in such a position (Sesshomaru didn't need a genius' brain to know why she had been pressed up against the wall or why her lips were red and swollen... _Humans_...). "What!?" he snarled irritably at Sesshomaru, rolling his eyes.

Where had that adorable (yes, even Sesshomaru found the younger InuYasha adorable... at least, compared to this one he was), immature, always squealing "Nii-chan, Nii-chan!!" and running after him went? Well... not even Sesshomaru knew, nor did he find himself caring enough to find out.

He sighed. "I challenge you to a duel."

InuYasha quirked an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. "Um... why?"

"You're mother was a whore."

"YOU BASTARD!!"

And so it began. Joy.

* * *

_(A/N: I've fallen in love!_

_Blue Moon: ... Really?_

_FMQ: YES!_

_Blue Moon: With who?_

_FMQ: With _what_, my friend. With_ what_._

_Blue Moon: ... raises eyebrow Um..._

_FMQ: It's three songs by Asian Kung-Fu Generation! Blue Train, Blackout, and Kimi to iu hana, which means 'something and something nose/flower'. -grins-_

_Blue Moon: Um... yeeeeah... you have fun loving that..._

_FMQ: Fuck yeah!  
_

_Anyways, you know the drill! REPLY FLUFFY MINIONS!!_

_Blue Moon: What about my minions?_

_FMQ: ... They come later..._


	8. Found

**Chapter 8**

**Found**

A sigh of exasperation escaped Sesshomaru as the lump that was formerly known as InuYasha. It twitched a little, but other than that was still. Good, he (it) was still alive.

"InuYasha," he ground out, stepping forward. "When was the last time you trained?"

The lump groaned. "Just now?"

Sesshomaru glared at him as Kagome slid in, making sure that nothing was aimed/flying at her head, then rushed over, kneeling by InuYasha with a concerned expression etched onto her face. Not _that_ concerned, mind. She knew he could take a _lot_ worse than he just had.

"You're just swinging our father's sword around like a _club_. Go to Totosai and ask- no, beg- for training. Understood?"

"F-fuck you!"

"No thank you. I believe your miko's for that."

Kagome's face turned a molted purple-red at her rage and embarrassment.. "_Excuse _me!? I'm right _here_!!"

Sesshomaru almost cringed. She was strong enough and untrained enough to accidentally purify him. Not a fun way to go, all of his regrets aside. "It was an insult at your fiance's expense. Don't take it personally." Luckily none of the mental back-tracking showed in his voice. Good.

Turning, he stalked out of the training hall, deftly stepping around a few of the new holes. Jaken would have to get another carpenter to make a new floor. Damn...

* * *

The wind whispered through the leaves, tugging a few from the bedraggled branches above to settle on the quiet forest floor far below. No rain had come for at least a week, and many humans had already begun to pray and dance for the rains to come, ever fearful of their crops.

Kagura rested against a tree, her breathing slightly labored. Her right arm had been injured in a fool-hearty task Naraku had given her; only one of many. Her arm was undoubtedly broken, bending at an odd angle as it was. Her hand was pressed against where her forearm met the rest of her arm in a feeble attempt to hide it from the world, trying to stem the blood flow staining her fingers and forearm. Her body would only heal it once it's yoki was back to normal, and it was dangerously low on that.

A familiar feeling clenched around Kagura's heart: fear. Usually, out in the open, she never once tasted it, but fear was a usual with her when she was forced into the basement. But she had so many enemies, and getting beaten to a pulp would just amuse Naraku, the bastard.

Taking one more ragged breath of air, Kagura allowed herself to slip into unconsciousness. What would come would come, and she would be unable to stop it either way.

But she was allowed no rest. The crunch of leaves alerted her to another's presence. '_Great,_' she thought angrily. '_I hope they don't try to kill me... or recognize me... or is just plain Naraku. With my luck it's any or all._' She mentally grimaced and opened her eyes, waiting while the world grew less and less blurry and more fuzzy around the edges.

Then everything stopped. This seemed to happen a lot when _he_ showed up.

There was Sesshomaru, watching her with an almost unreadable expression. But his eyes, as usual, gave him away. The pupils contracted until they were slitted pinpoints, the edges turning teal as his eyes bleed red, his stripes standing out in stark contrast to his pale skin.

He was obviously livid.

"Kagura." His voice was dangerously even. Calm almost. That was _always_ the calm before the storm. "Who did this to you?"

"He's dead," she grunted, shrugging her way into a straighter sitting position. "I killed him."

Silence met her answer. He was no doubt remembering a time when she had vehemently argued against needless killing. She had been stupid and naïve.

He knelted down next to her, looking her in the face. "Where is his body now, exactly?"

Kagura snorted, giving him a disdainful look. "There's not enough of him left for the _crows_ to pick at, so whatever you're planning, it won't work."

Sesshomaru bared his teeth angrily, but a little of the red faded away. But only a little.

She turned her head to the side, a small annoyed 'huff' puffing out. "Why do _you_ want to know?" she sneered, lip curled lightly and eyes closed.

He growled and gripped her chin, fingers pressing far to softly against her skin. "And you accuse _me_ of being idiotic."

Kagura scowled. "Blame your conversational ski- wait a second, you said a full sentence! I should give you a cookie!!" she drawled, rolling her eyes.

Sesshomaru growled again. "Not funny," he said as he tried to pick her up, arms wrapping around her shoulders and legs. _Tried_ being the key word.

They struggled and, in the end, she ended up elbowing him in the pit of the stomach. He dropped her, jarring her painfully. But not as bad as his pain.

Sesshomaru kneeled, groaning softly. _This_ was why he wore armor!

"You..." cough "ok?" he managed between clenched teeth.

She nodded, surprised. "Y-yeah... why?"

"Because I sure as hell am not!"

Kagura gave a small, sad smile. There was the boy she remembered bumping into and calling a girl. He still looked far to feminine for his own good.

"Anyways," she drawled as Sesshomaru stood up again, finally over the pain. "why are you here?"

"Is there a reason I can't walk in my own forest?"

_His_ forest? God _damn_ it! "Well you needn't worry; I won't be in here again."

"You can always find sanctuary here if you wish it."

She froze at that. "Why do that for me?"

"Because."

Kagura sighed. Even as a child he hadn't figured at that 'because' was _not_ an answer.

"And I plan to kill Naraku and free you."

Everything stopped... again. He needed to stop _doing_ that! Her heart couldn't take much more.

"W-why?" she stuttered, echoing her earlier question.

He shrugged. "Because."

"That's not an answer," Kagura snarled, scowling at him.

"Because I want to."

She bit her lip, contemplating the pros and cons of the idea. Suddenly she jerked her head in a nod. "Ok then. I'll keep you updated and see you around."

Kagura plucked a feather from her bun and prepared to push her yoki into it to force it to grow.

"You're not leaving, are you?" She nodded. "You're still injured."

Grinning, Kagura let the wind whip about her, the feather faintly vibrating between her fingers. "I've flown in worse conditions." Sesshomaru blinked, confused. She shrugged. "Use your imagination; I assure you, it's not as bad as Naraku's." And she was off, never seeing how Sesshomaru's face darkened dangerously.

Turning, Sesshomaru made his way back to the palace, snarling that Naraku was a dead man.

_(A/N: Blue Moon: So, what did you guys think? We love reading your reviews and-_

_FMQ: I HAVE AN IDEA!!_

_Blue Moon: Oh _God_ she's quoting Dragon Ball Z abridged!_

_FMQ: COME ON GUYS!! WE COULD USE WHALES!! _WHALES_!!_

_Blue Moon: FMQ! No! No quoting abridged series!!  
_

_FMQ: But the whales…_

_Blue Moon: glare_

_FMQ: -shrugs- Hey, I don't even _like_ Dragon Ball Z, so cut me some slack with the abridged series (by Team Four Star)._

_As Blue Moon began to say, please review by clicking that oh-so-lovely button on the bottom left-hand corner. Ja!_

_Blue Moon: But you guys really should watch DBZ abridged! It's really aw-_

_SLAP!_

_FMQ: Ow! What the hell?_

_Blue Moon: Stop writing for me!!_

_FMQ: Eep!!__)_


	9. Ribbon Trouble

**Chapter Nine**

**Ribbon Trouble**

Kagura groaned. She hoped the oni pack would pass by soon. It was getting kinda late and Naraku never liked it when she was late.

Pressing herself against the tree a little more firm, she realized she hated being so weak as to take up _his_ offer for protection. Bastard... Goody-two-shoes... trying to be all nice (or as 'nice' as Sesshomaru could be. Him being nice as just as debatable as the meaning of life) to her... Probably trying to get into her metaphorical pants. Ok ok... that was bull-shit, but ah well... It was always fun to say metaphorical.

She started at a sound, a child's song. It was inane and in the child's high-pitch, but still... pretty... kinda...

"Jaken-sama. Jaken-sama. Why are you green-"

"I don't know you insolent human!!" Kagura cringed at the screech that broke the child's singing. She'd know _that_ voice _anywhere_. It was kinda hard to purge your memory of it...

A girl burst into the clearing where Kagura stood, her back to the wind witch. Kagura sensed a pout. "Aaaaaah... Jaken-sama! Rin thinks you're so sour!" The girl-Rin by the gist of it- turned around, all hair and shortness.

She was a cute little thing, with big brown eyes, a pretty ribbon, nice hair despite the- HOLY SHIT!!

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. The girl was wearing _her_ ribbon. Her as in... _her_... as in _KAUGRA_'s... as in 'That bastard' as in 'pedophile' as in... This is going nowhere.

Suddenly she came to a decision. She would use this cute little... _adorable_ girl as a messenger to that... garg... nergen... evil little... pfffft... She couldn't even _think _of the words. They were _that_ bad! ... Ok, they weren't, but they _would've_ been... had she thought of them... not that she couldn't- This was going nowhere! ... Again! Garg!

But first, information.

"Where did you get that ribbon?" she asked.

The girl froze, mid-pirouette. Almost fell over as well. Yes. Very amusing.

She blinked -twice- before answering. Disgustingly cute this girl was...

Clapping her hands together and giving an ear-splitting grin, she chirped "My lord Sesshooooooomaru-sama gave it to me!"

Kagura almost cringed. Yeah, sure, hold the 'o' for a millennia or so...

"Ah," she grunted, blinking for a second. "Well then... has your lord" '_pedophile_' "... done anything to... er... you."

The girl blinked. "W-what do you mean pretty lady?"

Kagura twitched. Pretty... lady? Ok, so she wasn't... _disgusting_ just... far to cute... Kagura was dangerously close to expecting Rin to whip out a cigarette in a moment and begin swearing at her.

"You know... like... er..." Now this was awkward... _Very_ awkward... "Has he... _touched_ you?"

Another double blink. "He's patted my head."

"I KNEW IT! I _KNEW_ THAT BASTARD WOULD- wait, what?" She was dumbfounded. Patted on her head? That was _it_!? So... so the ribbon meant nothing. _NOTHING_!? Breath... _breath_... It was just a ribbon... _Her_ ribbon... that that pedo- ok, so pedophile was ruled out... that nerg... So we're back to calling him bastard... damn...

"Y-you know..." Rin said, making her train of thought hit a cow. She demonstrated on herself, scowling lightly at Kagura's blank look. "Here! Bend down."

Kagura shook her head, eyes narrowed. "No."

"But-"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Plea-"

"No."

The girl paused for a moment, glancing down. When she looked back up again, her eyes were almost overflowing with tears and her lower lip quivered tastefully. "Pleeeee-"

"No."

Rin looked dumbfounded.

Smirking, Kagura crossed her arms. "The puppy-dog look may work on your lord, but not on me."

Sesshoma- No, no... _His_ scent suddenly hit her nose and Kagura jumped up, almost landing on the kid. "Um... er..." she stuttered, eyes wide. "Bye!" Then she was gone, using the wind to hide her scent and pull it around her.

And there he was, the green toad-thing waddling after him.

Rin gave a little skip and ran up to her lord, throwing her arms around his leg and grinning up at him.

"What's a bastard, m'lord?"

Sesshomaru blinked, his face never wavering. "Your InuYasha-oji-chan. Why?"

Rin let go of him and looked slightly bashful. But not _to_ bashful. Oh yeah, she knew how to wrap him around her finger. "Well..." she began, giving a nod. "This pretty lady kept using the word."

Jaken sighed and rubbed his temple. "Rin," he croaked. "Are you hallucinating again?"

Sesshomaru straightened. "Jaken, we will never speak of that time again."

The toad cringed. "Y-yes m'lord."

Turning back to Rin, he gave a small smile. It was almost comforting. Almost...

"Rin, what did this pretty lady look like?" Kagura grimaced. He knew... bastard...

"Well..." she said slowly, rocking back and forth on her heels. "She has black hair in a bun and has red eyes!"

Sesshomaru's mouth creased for a moment as he looked coldly around the clearing. "Jaken, take Rin and return to the castle."

After all the grumbling and chirping ("Why are you green Jaken-sama?" "We went over this!") they were alone. They were _alone_. Dear Kami _why_!? Why alone!? '_They must hate me..._'

"Kagura..." he called, never moving from his position. "I know you're there..." Silence met him.

He sighed. "Well then, I have only one thing to say to you: I'm not a pedophile."

Kagura's face flushed for a second before twirling around and snarling angrily "How did you _know_!?"

Sesshomaru grinned- ok, a Sesshomaru grin. A.k.a., not really even a smile. More of a twitch of the lips, really. "I know you to well."

"Shut up! Pedophile!"

"We went over this-"

"Shut up!"

And he gave a real grin this time.

Ah yes, oooold times...

_(A/N: I'm sorry it's been... two weeks since we've updated... but we're not EATING right now... for you people! This is our lunch peoples!_

_Blue Moon: We are suffering for our art!_

_Yes, yes we are. Now, review or... something bad will happen... Can't... think... needs... foodz... I even used a 'z' on that... )_


	10. I Hate This Place

**Chapter 10**

**I Hate This Place**

She hated this place. She really _really _did. It was a hell-hole, really. Sometimes quite literally! Especially when _he_ decided to open up holes to hell.

Yep, this place royally sucked. Just incase you haven't figured it out yet.

"_KAGURA!!!!!!!_"

Kagura cringed, hands covering her ears on reflex, even though it was futile. Oh, how she _hated_ it when he did that!

Scowling up at the ceiling of the basement (he loved to put her there and make her squirm, longing to feel the wind on her face and see the sky), she began picking her way through the slime. Kami knew what lived down there. Sometimes, if she bumped up against something, it'd pulsate, growing then shrinking under her leg.

Creepy as hell.

Fingers scratched lightly at the opening, already damp with her blood from her past attempts to try and claw her way out. But _nooo_, this time it was unlocked! Fucking bastard!

Crawling out, Kagura blinked at the change from complete darkness (she could've closed or opened her eyes and gotten confused as to whether she was blind or not) to a dimmed light. Glancing outside, Kagura's scowl deepened. All she could see was a swirling purple mass.

Naraku's 'barrier'. She doubted anyone would come within five feet of the thing before turning around and leaving, declaring that it was a giant ugly grape. Or maybe a plum. Either way it was nasty looking, and sort of sucked any idea of evil from the place.

It was that ridiculous looking.

"KAGURA!!!!" came Naraku's shout, echoing around in her head. Couldn't he use his normal voice? But no, she was to far below him for _that_, heaven forbid!

Resisting the urge to growl (if he heard it it would not end well for her), Kagura made her way to Naraku's chamber.

And there the slimy bastard was. Just _sitting_ there with his -ugk- shirt off. Nasty. As lovely as a man's body no doubt was, Naraku was just... nasty. Maybe it was because he was her father. Maybe it was because he tormented her. Or maybe it was because he could make the devil cringe and cry.

It's your pick.

Lifting the bamboo curtain with her fan, Kagura entered the room, glancing dispassionately around the room before leaning against the doorway, arms crossed casually against her chest.

"What do you want?" His glare was deflected by the rolling of her eyes. "Master?"

Naraku heaved a sigh, as if her slight disobedience (pfft. As if she was _that _diso-... Shut up) in this matter. But he, being the _kind_, _benevolent_, _loving_ man and father he was, let it slip.

Bull shit, everyone. Bull shit.

"I have a new mission for you," he began, ignoring her "don't you always?". Turning fully to her, he continued. "It seems the Inu no Taisho is not... _complying_. I have a message for you to bring him."

Shit.

Shit shit shit.

The fates must _lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ove _tormenting her.

Keeping her face expressionless, Kagura turned away from him. "Fine. What's the message?"

Naraku lifted a scroll from his side, already closed with the flaps clamped shut with the seal of the character for spider. Lifting an eyebrow, he eyed her with careful delicacy as she accepted the scroll from his hand. Catching her wrist as she began to pull away, he eyed her. "You are _not_ to read it," he stated, voice dangerously soft.

She cringed as pain laced up from his touching; that shit burned. Rolling her eyes, she tucked it into her kimono and pulled her sleeve up over the burnt skin. "Why would I _want_ to?" she drawled, turning back to the door.

"Well, to overthrow me, of course."

Kagura blinked, feigning surprise. "There's information to overthrow you in this?"

Naraku sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Never mind," he growled. "Just go."

Giving a mock bow, she chirped "Of course, _Master_."

"AND WHEN YOU GET BACK," Naraku boomed behind her as Kagura left "I DON'T WANT ANY OF THAT IMPERTANCE!!!!!!!"

* * *

Sesshomaru eyed the ribbon that snaked around the feather in his hand, reminded of _that_ day.

He had decided that the ribbon (or maybe just Rin and certain aspects of his anatomy) was safer in his hands. Instead he had given Rin a small orange ribbon that Kagome had said went well with her yukata.

He hardly cared. Sometimes he wondered why he could even see colors at all, being a _dog_ demon (say anything smart and die). Must be the demon part.

Suddenly, he twitched. _That_ smell was coming. It was usually accompanied by Kagu- don't think about that!

"Lord Sesshomaru!!!" Jaken screeched, stumbling forward. "Um... er... Kagu- the- Lady K-"

Surprisingly enough, a scroll flew forward and lodged itself in the wall above Sesshomaru. He didn't even flinch.

He was that bad-ass.

Slowly, Sesshomaru reached up and plucked it from the way, ignoring how far Jaken's jaw was going (if it went any farther, they'd have to clean the floors again). Slowly he looked at the door, not surprised to see Kagura there, giving him a dirty look.

"Couldn't you at least _flinch_!?" she screeched at him.

"I had warning," he said coolly. '_It's 'cause I'm too bad ass, that's why! ... Oh god, I've been spending too much time with InuYasha..._'

She huffed. "How'd you have warning?" Then she realized something and deflated a little. "Oh, right. Your sense of smell..." '_So unfair! It always _was_ hard to sneak up on him as kids._'

"It's a message from Naraku," Kagura drawled, leaning against the door frame. "No idea what it is, but hey, it's supposed to be important."

Sesshomaru eyed it, but noticed something. What... was that... His eyes narrowed.

Naraku was a dead man.

Stepping forward, he grabbed her arm and held it up.

For a moment, he saw red.

And by her face, his eyes were red as well.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice lower than usual. More gravely than usual.

She scowled, tugging her wrist back. "Doesn't matter," she muttered, not meeting his eyes.

"Jaken, get her some tea," he said.

"Sake."

"What?"

"Sake. I want sake."

Jaken began to object, but Sesshomaru interrupted him. "You heard the woman, get her some sake."

As Jaken hurried to do his lord's command, Kagura turned to him, cocking an eyebrow. "So, are you going to open it?" she drawled.

Sesshomaru nodded and carefully broke the seal. Good. No death magic. He could continue.

Just as Jaken came back, carrying a small sake cup and a bottle full of the rice wine, he finally closed the scroll, face scrunched in thought. Not that it was _actually_ scrunched. There was one, maybe one and a half of wrinkles between his eyebrows.

Accepting the sake, Kagura snorted. "Wow. I didn't know you could do that with your face," was all she got out before he interrupted her.

"Do you know what this says?"

"No," she said, finally drinking her sake.

Sesshomaru sighed and eyed the scroll. "He's offering an alliance." Kagura raised an eyebrow, her face practically screaming 'How?' "He's offering your hand in marriage."

Kagura choked for a moment before spitting the sake out in a fine mist. "Wh-what!?" she stammered, whirling to face Sesshomaru.

"He's offered your hand in marriage. Tell him I accept."

He was to close. How has she not realized that before? Of course, being within 100 feet of him was generally to close, but...

Blushing furiously, she grabbed the scroll, opening it and scanning the contents. Just another threat... '_Blah blah blah, hundred dead, blah blah, will kill you, blah, fortunes will come only if you marry my-_wait_!_'

The world went black.

Kagura awoke to poking. Rather painful poking.

'_Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow._' The person poking didn't seem to be letting up any... damn.

Slowly Kagura opened her eyes. Hey, when had the wall looked like the ceiling... wait.

Sitting up, the wind witch barely missed head-butting a little human girl, who jumped and gave a squeak. Hmm... this girl looked familiar... what was her name...? Ah, Rin!

"Pretty lady Kagura!" the girl chirped. "You kinda... went down... painfully... My lord was as close to panicking as I had ever-"

"Rin, silence."

"Yes my lord!"

She skipped away, arms spread wide. Over to the side was an older, but still rather young girl. Next to her was the crumpled figure of... was that white hair? It couldn't be...

"InuYasha," she said, obviously repeating the word for what might've been the hundredth time. "InuYasha. InuYasha. InuYa-"

"OW!!! FUCK, WENCH! TRY TO _NOT_ POKE MY KIDNEY!!!" 'InuYasha' screamed, rolling away from the girl and giving her a _very_ dirty look.

"InuYasha," Sesshomaru toned. "Would you not swear in front of our guest."

InuYasha gave Sesshomaru an incredulous look. "Wow! First you joke, then you say a full sentence!? What is _wrong_ with you!?"

He was denied an answer.

Kagura rubbed her head, eying Sesshomaru ruefully as he turned toward her and gave her his version of a winning grin: a blank look. Like it was any different from any of his _other _wonderful expressions.

"Have a nice nap?" he asked.

She just scowled at him and flipped him off.

Then noticed Rin watching.

Oh joy... what a role model _she_ was...

Wait- why was she thinking about this? She should've been thinking about getting revenge on that still-doesn't-have-a-good-enough-name-to-describe-his-doucheness. Yeah, that works. Totally...

...

Shut up.

Standing, a hand patting against her knees to knock out any non-existent dirt from her little 'nap', she asked "Ok, what did it _really_ say?"

Sesshomaru almost chuckled as he opened it up again. "The usual threats. Thousands slaughtered, our family destroyed, my head on a pike; like I said, the usual."

Kagura blinked at him, surprised. Behind her, however, surprise was the least of the list of descriptions that InuYasha was. "He spoke in full sentences!" he screeched, waving his arms in wide movements. "He spoke in full sentences!!!"

Whirling around to Kagura, his eyes narrowed. "I think she's a bi- er, _witch_ or something."

Kagome hit him over the head with her bow, the one she kept on her at all times when in a demonic presence. Like all times.

"What the fu- _bitch_, what the hell was that for!?" he yowled ('_Is he a cat?_' Kagura thought, raising an eyebrow).

She scowled at him, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't call her that!" She turned toward Sesshomaru and Kagura, her eyes sparkling and hands clutched to her breast. "I think they're in love!"

Both InuYasha and Kagura twitched. Sesshomaru twitched on the inside, you just can't tell.

Then InuYasha burst out laughting, tears in his eyes. "That bastard!" he churtled, pointing at Sesshomaru. Said demon nodded at Kagome who hit him over the head again, him muttering "if anyone's a bastard, it is you, otouto".

Kagura twitched again. "That's-_that_'s your little brother that turned your-" she snorted, covering her grin. "your fluff... pink...?" She ignored his growled "Kagura..." and continued. "And the one that peed on your wall?"

"_Kagura_..."

"_And_ the one that married you when you were kids because your step-mom thought it was cute, so your dad let it happen?"

"_KAGURA!!!_"

By now InuYasha was no longer laughing. Kagome was the one laughing. He was more... on the floor... twitching... and trying to go to his happy place.

Kagome gulped a breath of air, ignoring the rocking InuYasha behind her. "How long have you known Sesshomaru-sama? How did you meet him?"

Kagura shrugged as Sesshomaru turned a shade paler. "When we were kids... I kinda... thought he was a girl."

"I knew-"

"Quiet."

She sighed and scratched the back of her head. "Well, as entertaining as this is," Kagura said over the fighting InuYasha and Kagome (the girl had apparently said that he should be more respectful, or at least _nicer_ to Sesshomaru, and he hadn't liked that). "but my _father_ is expecting me. Probably to punish me."

Sesshomaru scowled, any good cheer (_Ha_! Sesshomaru had good cheer... pfft) gone. "You realize your father will soon be a dead man, right?"

Kagura gave him a weird look, eyebrows drawn together. "Why is that?" she asked, plucking her feather from her bun.

He jerked his chin at her wrist where the kimono sleeve had pulled a bit away to reveal the brunt wrist. "That's reason enough, isn't it?"

She blushed (she didn't know she could still blush!) and stuttered. "That-that is... er... Na-Naraku is... I mean... he-he's... it's... _Shut up_!"

In a rush of yoki and wind, she was gone. InuYasha and Kagome stopped screaming at each other for a second, watching Sesshomaru as he gazed out the window where a sliver of black was flying with a look that could almost be called longing.

InuYasha scowled and fished around in his sleeve as Kagome held our her hand expectantly, never taking her eyes off Sesshomaru. "How'd you know they liked each other like that?" he asked, slapping a five-hundred yen dollar in her hand.

She shrugged, placing it inside her own kimono. "Nobody looks at somebody like that without being in love."

Another scowl crossed InuYasha's face. "And how'd you know about that?" he asked, obviously not happy with the idea of a guy looking at her like that and her noticing it.

Kagome grinned at him. "You look at me like that, now don't you?"

_(A/N: Awwww.... wasn't that cute?_

_Blue Moon -at this moment in time- had to run to do something, but no matter... now you just have me... -evil grin-_

_Anyways, please press that _shnazy _new review button in the middle/bottom of the page and-_

_Dei: You _fail_!_

_FMQ: Wh-what?_

_Dei: You _fail_!!!_

_FMQ: -sad look-_

_Anyways, like I said, reviews are very nice, the longer the better. And I don't think I need to talk about flames since I've never _ been_ flamed -is very proud of that-. So, yeah. I-_

_Dei: Nah, I was just kidding... -starts petting head and shoulder area-_

_FMQ: Ow... ow... ow... this hurts... ow..._

_You should probably review... it might make them stop... help me... please..._

_Dei: UN! -smiley face-_

_P.S. This has been updated during _school_! Hahah... I'm missing lunch..._

_P.P.S. You just lost the game..._

_Blue Moon: *double fwack* You two are idiots..._

_FMQ: Oh, hey! You're back!_

_Dei: Ow... un... lol, the game._

_FMQ: I JUST LOST THE GAME!!!_

_Blue Moon: *sigh* *double fwack again*_

_Dei and FMQ: T.T That was meeeeeaaaan! (un)_

_Blue Moon: You're point?_

_FMQ and Dei: -silence-_

_Blue Moon: That's what I thought.)_


	11. Set Into Motion

**Chapter 11**

**Set Into Motion  
**

"So-o-o-o-o-o-o-o, brother-in-law-to-be," Kagome drawled, leaning in far to close to Sesshomaru for his taste. Then again, her _breathing_ his _air_ was far to close, so it was a coin's toss to tell what was _really_ to close. Her being a miko and his brother's fiancee (which by association made her annoying as hell) put her off limits for a head-removal. Damn. "Do you li-i-i-i-i-i-ike her, or do you lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-"

Sesshomaru scowled even more so than usual. "I understand, now please stop holding your vowels," he snarled.

There was a loud slamming noise. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to find InuYasha staring incredulously at Sesshomaru... from the ground. "Holy _crap_!" he screeched. "You said _another_ full sentence! How many do you _have_ in there!?"

He got no reply, just a slight disdainful grunt and a rather dirty look. InuYasha shrugged and sat up. "One, two," he said, counting on his fingers. "Three-"

"Silence."

He shrugged again. "Have it your way. I only got to three, so I'm going to stick with three. This is rather counter-productive _against_ you."

Next to Sesshomaru, Kagome clapped her hands together, earning a surprised look from InuYasha and no expression from Sesshomaru (real surprise there...)

"So, how are we going to win the war against... her father, right?" she asked, staring at him expectantly.

Blank expression.

She continued to wait, never blinking.

Sighing, InuYasha leaned close to her. "Kagome, I think he's done talking now. Filled up his quota for the day."

Kagome sighed and slumped on her pillow next to Sesshomaru. "I was so hoping he'd tell..." she muttered, standing and stepping down the stairs, InuYasha trailing behind her.

"Why do you think he's got a plan- OW!"

A pillow had mysteriously hit him in the head... and been stuffed with a wooden block. InuYasha turned around slowly to find Sesshomaru looking at the ceiling with a innocently bored expression... and Rin staring in horror at her ruined castle of blocks.

Finally, when InuYasha and Kagome had left (Kagome dragging InuYasha bodily from the room), he stared at the ceiling in true boredom.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin called from next to him.

He turned to face her slightly, an elegant eyebrow arched. "Yes, Rin?"

"What _are _your plans to help the pretty-lady?"

_Gack_! What was it with children and asking uncomfortable questions? Next she'd be asking...

"And-"

Here it comes...

"How will I get my block back?"

Whoo... that was a close one-

"And where do babies come from?"

_Shit_!

"Ask Jaken."

"I already did. He said you get them from a store just like everything else."

"Then ask Kagome."

"Ok!" She squealed and leapt up to skip out the door, calling "Kagome-nee-chan!!!"

Sesshomaru almost slumped in his chair in relief, secretly grinning as he heard InuYasha start choking and Kagome scream.

Ah yes, the birds and the bees...

Hm... back to that question... How to defeat that annoying... _bastard_. No, InuYasha was a bastard (both literally _and _metaphorically). No he was just an evil evil... Sudden loss of words...

Well, the army was already secretly massed together... good start... but what now...

And how to get Kagura out of it alive... and with him keep all limbs.

Sesshomaru scratched his chin. He _could_ put InuYasha in charge while he looked for her and that- no no. Ba-a-a-a-ad idea...

Maybe Kagome... or maybe not.

He sighed, slumping back against his chair. Fuck. What he needed was someone... someone who knew how to run things. Someone who knew Father...

He could call Toutou-sai! Yes, that would-

The memory of him drunk the _last_ time Toutou-sai was here... The poor servants would never be the same.

But... Hmm... if he locked away the sake, brought Myoga here _and_ Hyoga... all three of them could run it... hopefully... while he was gone! This might! This might actually-

"M-my-my lord!!! My lord!"

He jerked at Jaken's voice. "What?"

Jaken shuffled slightly, looking suddenly embarrassed. "Are... are you ok?"

"What reason would there be for I not to be 'ok'?"

He paused before going on. "Well... you looked..."

"Yes?"

"Erm... _cheerful_."

Sesshomaru blinked, surprised. "What? How so?"

"You were smiling."

"Ah."

Right... he needed to remember _not_ to do that...

Standing, Sesshomaru prushed himself off. "Jaken, call Myoga, Hyoga, and Toutou-sai."

Jaken bowed. "Yes M'lord."

* * *

Sesshomaru knelt, hands on his legs, as Myoga, Hyoga, and Toutou-sai knelt before him, heads pressed against the floor.

Well, Myoga and Hyoga were doing that. Toutou-sai was more reclining and using his pinky finger to find the wax in his ear.

Not very respectful, but hey, he was a good leader and blacksmith.

"So," the old man drawled, eying Sesshomaru with his large, bulbous eyes. "What exactly were we summoned for."

It was vaguely amusing to watch Myoga turn red with indignation and Hyoga try and calm him down, turning him white with her threats.

"This Sesshomaru have summoned you here," Sesshomaru boomed, cutting off the beginnings of an argument between all three parties, "because this Sesshomaru will not be here for a short period of time. In that time, this Sesshomaru wishes for you three to lead this domain, keep its people safe, and to kill any soldiers of a man named Naraku. Am I understood?"

They stared, wide eyed at him before nodding vigorously. Even Toutou-sai. An inner voice in Sesshomaru's head muttered '_Score!_'

He stood, golden eyes piercing. "And do _not_ allow my idiot brother to marry whilst I am away. This union is too important, both emotionally and politically, for this Sesshomaru to be absent. Am I clear?"

Once again, they all nodded vigorously. Nice…

But, just as Sesshomaru was about to leave his palace, Toutou-sai spoke up, that damned pinky in his ear again.

"M'lord?" Sesshomaru paused, not even facing them. "If I may be so bold as to ask, for what reason, exactly, are we being left in charge here, and for how long?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, Sesshomaru's face turned to Toutou-sai. His demonic markings grew a bit jagged along his cheeks, his crescent moon standing in high contrast to his unnaturally pale skin. When he grinned, Toutou-sai noticed with a bit of apprehension that his teeth were rather more… pointed than usual.

"You three can figure it out," Sesshomaru said, his voice a bit more gravely than usual. Then he was gone.

Myoga, Hyoga, and Toutou-sai sat there for a few moments, just staring at the door. Finally, Toutou-sai spoke. "Do you two have any idea as to the reason?"

Myoga gave a humorless chuckle. "I have a few."

_(A/N: Ah, Winter Break. The snow, the Christmas tree, the Hanukkah candles (some things make having a Messianic Jew for a mother all worth while), and the gifts… and, unfortunately for you people, no updates for about two weeks. Sorry, but Blue Moon and I live to far apart, and since there's no school for us to sneak off to the library during lunch and/or Instruction Access (a.k.a. the break between first and second periods), there will be little to no (most likely no) contact via fanfiction. Sorry, but it's the way things are._

_Now, since Blue Moon has mysteriously disappeared, I'll just have to close this up with an interesting joke. Ok, so a duck walks into a Supermarket and asks the manager if he has any duck food. The manager, who is slightly busy, looks puzzled and answers "No, we don't. Sorry sir." The duck nods and waddles away. The next day the duck comes in _again_ and-_

_-SLAM-_

_Oh God, somebody help me!_

_Blue Moon: *smash* Don't _ever_ lock me in the closet again, FMQ!_

_FMQ: But-but-but… -cringes away- I-_

_Blue Moon: *'nother smash*_

_-silence-_

_Blue Moon: Don't forget to review! *walks off dragging a bloodied and unconscious FMQ*_

_And don't forget, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, and Happy Holidays! Stay safe! And we'll be back after the break. Ja ne!_


	12. Grapes? Plums?

**Chapter 12**

**Grapes? Plums?**

Sesshomaru eyed the barrier with trepidation. Why did it smell so... fruity? It was almost -dare he say it- fruitalisious. Almost... feminine... If you ignored the evil jyaki that is.

He eyed it a little bit more, thinking '_This barrier is very great; only some one strong could create this._' Then '_Should I poke this with a sword or a stick? Hmm... Stick. Swords melt._'

His hand shot out and grasped a withered tree, it's spindly branches trailing over his sleeves. Examining it, he cocked an eyebrow and muttered "Just by standing next to the barrier?" and stuck it into the barrier.

It disintagreated.

"Yeah," he remarked dryly, looking around for another way in. "I'm not touching that...."

What would happen if he started floating above it. Might as well examine this problem from the air.

Gathering his yoki together, he form a small ball of light and shot above the barrier, his spiritual form scowling. It was a giant ball. Like a grape. Or plum. Or a very large bouncy ba- Ew. The-the imagines. Should he be having these-

"I wouldn't suggest you go in from above."

Sesshomaru's ball-o'-light spun to find a bored Kagura watching him with a certain level of amusement from her feather, head propped up on her hand and lips curved in a half-smirk, half-pout.

"And how would you suggest going in?" he asked, his voice a little more... squeaky than he would've liked.

Kagura shrugged and suddenly looked rather sheepish. "I could... erm... swallow you."

OH GOD THE IMAGES! Hmm... that might not be such a bad- shut it off shut it off!!!

"Why would you need to swallow me?" he asked. If he had had an eyebrow, he would've raised it.

"We-e-e-e-e-ell," she drawled "the barrier only lets the people who have Naraku's blood in. And, of course, their food. So the only way in is inside my stomach."

Images disappearing. He wondered if this was a good or bad thing.

"Fine," his ball-form bit out, obviously not happy with the idea.

Kagura extended her hand to him and he floated toward it, alighting on it. She looked at it and swallowed it quickly, muffling his "Hey, watch the teeth!"

The wind witch shifted uncomfortably, trying to make herself feel a bit better with him in her stomach. Smacking her lips for a second, she contemplated what he tasted like (get the images out of your minds!). He was... furry... and cold. Like frozen cotton candy.

"Hello?"

'_Oh shit,_' she thought angrily, scrawling for a second. '_I can hear him._'

"I heard that."

'_Shut up!'_

Urging the wind to move the feather forward, she braced herself. And refused to tell Sesshomaru about how it was... uncomfortable to go through the barrier, Naraku's blood be damned. He liked... testing the blood of people coming through. As in just short of boiling the blood.

Ouch much?

Hopefully he'd get a bit of the pain as well... Mwahahahahahahaha- ok she didn't want him in pain but- shut up!

As she got closer to the barrier, her blood warmed in her veins, making her clench her teeth. From her head she heard Sesshomaru's deadly quiet voice. "This hurts you?"

Kagura cringed, grimacing despite the fact that he couldn't see. "It'll only get worse, I can assure you of that."

A wave of pure rage rippled through her, making her spine straighten for a second in surprise. Was he controlling her?

"Se-e-e-e-esho-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-omaru," she said, her own voice just as low and deadly as his. "Are you controlling me?"

An idea of a cringe and a shrug. "This Sesshomaru assures you that it is not by choice."

Her lips thinned before she drawled angrily "Oh drop the high-and-mighty! You're in my stomach now!"

And into the barrier they went.

* * *

"_Kagura!_"

_Shit_. Of _course_ Naraku would call now! Sesshomaru was still in her stomach...

Turning with her usual expression-one of unhappy acceptance-she found him standing there, eyes narrowed angrily.

"Yes?" she drawled, cocking her hip and placing a hand on it. Sesshomaru swirled around a little in her stomach, making her a little queasy. Was her face green? She hoped it wasn't green.

"Where's that report on that wolf prince's forces?" he snarled, walking towards her.

She took a couple of steps back, surprised. He usually kept his distance simply because she had slapped him several times when he got to close. Worse things usually followed after, but but it felt _so _nice to feel the sting of her hand against his face.

"I don't have it," she said, matching his snarl with one of her own.

A grin that shouldn't have existed twisted his lips before the floor gave out from under her and she was falling into something soft and slimy.

"AGAIN!?" she screamed, reaching for the light and hitting the door a millisecond after it closed, fingers clawing at the wood.

"Why yes, of course 'again'," Naraku's voice echoed through the ceiling.

Kagura cringed and sat down, kicking out at the soft-slimy... _thing_.

Ew.

"Again?" Sesshomaru's voice asked. She got the vague impression of him cocking his eyebrow and not looking happy.

She shrugged. "It happens a lot. Just wait a bit and I'll puke you out. I'm sure you'll enjoy the view."

He swirled a little, tickling her from the inside. "Dunno, it's warm in here."

Kagura squirmed. She had always been rather sensitive to tickling, something Sesshomaru had always taken advantage of. But if he continued like this she'd _really_ puke him out! _And_ everything else in his stomach. Let's see him with a half-digested crab cake on his head and some sashimi sliding down his hair.

"Don't even think about it," he said.

Damn. She forgot he could hear.

* * *

Sesshomaru shook himself, eyeing her with the closest he had ever come to distaste and still looking at her. "Was the crab cake _really_ necessary?"

Kagura shrugged. "You're fault for tickling my stomach. Not like I can control what comes up."

Sitting down, he stretched a little, doing his best to look casual. Not really easy with his ceremonial armor and his hair plastered to his head. Come _on_ demon cleaning! Hurry _up_!

"So, what will you explain what Naraku said by 'again'?"

"I said again?"

"What?"

"I said again first."

"_Fine_," he bit out "explain again."

She gave him a look like he was stupid. "Why'd I have to explain again? Don't you get the word? If you insist though..."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Kagura, stop playing mind games."

She scowled and flopped down next to him, stretching herself a little and letting a red eye swivel over to him. While she could just barely make out his form, he could see everything as clear as day.

Damn dog eyes.

"Fine," she said, looking away and closing her eyes, arms crossed behind her head. "Every so often, usually after I've disobeyed him (which isn't so 'every so often'. More like a lot), he puts me in the basement with these..." She cringed as one of the things put out a feeler towards her foot. "_things_. He'll absorb them when he's lost a bit to much body or to many yokai within him."

She could almost see Sesshomaru's lips thin and his markings grow a little more ragged on his suddenly unnaturally pale skin. "Ah," was all he said (or rather more grunted). It did _not_ sound happy.

A lightly green glow began around Sesshomaru's fingertips. With the light she could see him looking up, eyeing the door with something akin to glee.

"Why," she began warily, taking a step back "are your fingers glowing?"

Suddenly the light extended into a whip and completely _obliterated _the door. "Oh, nothing," he said lightly.

Kagura scowled and punched him on the arm. "You bastard," she snarled! "I _hate_ it when you do that! You make me feel like a damsel in distress! _And _last time you did that was when I was locked in the closet! You nearly took my head off with that thing!"

He gave her a small smile-his version of a jaunty grin. "But I didn't."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRG!!!!!!!!!!"

"Quiet," he reprimanded, turning back to the opening he had made in the ceiling. "You wouldn't want your father to-"

A figure blocked the light from the opening, long black hair falling around his shoulders as he leered down at them, red eyes flashing dangerously. It was never a good sign when he leer. People died when he leered. Villages burned when he leered. Women were raped and men were sold as slaves, if they were lucky when he leered.

And he was directing that leer toward them.

_Fuck_.

"Why Kagura," he said, his voice inky smooth and just ten times more sickening. "Who did you bring to see your dear old dad?"

And, as said before, the only word that ever could, ever _would_ properly sum up this kind of situation: fuck.

_(A/N: Um... sorry for the wait. We said it'd be after Winter Break, which it is, but it's a little later than what we expected._

_Blue Moon: That's because you take _forever_ to make up your mind about stuff!!!_

_FMQ: Not true! I got hit by a car. And I turned 16! And my sister broke up with her first boyfriend!_

_Blue Moon: I mean _after_ that!_

_FMQ: Still not true! I just wanted to eat! ^^_

_Blue Moon: __*sigh__* food is overrated._

_FMQ: Says you who doesn't eat lunch!_

_Blue Moon: Exactly! Food is overrated!_

_FMQ: ... Um... no comment..._

_Anyways, we're updating in honor of our new president, President Barak Obama! W00t! Whether you're republican, democrat, black, white, Christian, Jew, Muslim, Pagan-_

_Likan: Or wolven!_

_Yes, or wolven. You've gotta admit this is-_

_Blue Moon: Fine! Let's sum it up with 'humanoid'!_

_Fmq: Fuck it! Forget it! -leaves-_

_Likan and Blue Moon: ... __*silence*_

_Likan: Ah, holy crapfuck._

_Anyways, you know what to do! Press that lovely little button and we'll nom your reviews like cake! That's right people, _cake_! ^^ Ja!_


	13. This is the Ultimate Showdown

**Chapter 13**

**This is the Ultimate Showdown (of Ultimate Destiny)**

Sesshomaru stepped forward, an arm held slightly in front of Kagura. "Why, the one to whom you've been corresponding to, _dear friend_. And I must say, you're last letter was slightly repetitive. What was it, oh yes. It was about burning my land, enslaving my men, raping my women, killing all my kin and cattle. You really _should_ try to be more creative."

Naraku sneered, eyes narrowing even further. "Then how is this, Sesshomaru_-sama_," he drawled. "I'll rip your throat out by your bowels?"

Kagura piped up from behind Sesshomaru. "Very nice, _fa-a-a-ather_."

He didn't like her sarcastic tone and snarled angrily. "Silence you insolent child."

Scowling, she flipped him off. "Fuck you!"

"No thanks!"

"It was rhetorical!"

"Nevertheless-"

"As entertaining as this is," Sesshomaru interrupted, glaring at the both of them "can we _please_ get back to the subject at hand. Now, where were we exactly? Ah, yes. I was about to slice your head off."

Naraku grinned and shrugged. "If you _really_ must try."

In a flash, Sesshomaru lunged toward Naraku, his claws glowing with a poisonous light. With a crackle, however, he connected with a barrier. A scowl crossed his face as his hair flew about him, thrown back by the power behind the barrier.

Suddenly he was next to Kagura again, a tentacle shooting through what would've been him.

"You are playing unfairly," he dryly noted, raising an eyebrow.

Naraku chuckled. "Yes well, since when have I been known to play fair?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Point taken. Very well."

Kagura took a couple of steps back, fan tapping against her shoulder as she watched the two fight. While she would just _love_ to risk her neck (heheheheh... sarcasm), she knew that Sesshomaru could take this. And do so with a smile.

Or the twitch of the lips. Wasn't like he _smiled_ or anything. Ever. Not even when she braided his hair for- well, she _did_ add some stuff, but only _some_! Wasn't like she went overboard or anything. And, anyways, when was the last time she had seen him smile. Hmm... must've been-

"KAGURA!"

Suddenly, reality (and Sesshomaru) crashed into her, pinning her against the crevice where the wall met the floor.

Spitting his hair out of her mouth, she glared at the side of his ear. "Can you get off of me? You smell funny and I'm having trouble breathing through all the fluff and hair."

"You're not having trouble speaking," he grumbled, sliding forward into a kneeling position. "And I smell just fine!"

Kagura nodded, muttering "Ah-ha... right. Well, if you want, I can braid your hair for you to keep it out of the way."

He glared at her over his shoulder. "I'm trying to free you from Naraku, I protected you when we were children, and you know I would kill almost anything you pointed to. I will, however, kill you if you touch my hair."

"No you wouldn't."

"No I wouldn't, but nevertheless-"

Something metallic hit flesh and he scooted slightly backward, inching her closer to the wall. Scowling, she slapped him lightly on the back. "It's a little crowded back here."

"Silence," he snarled. "I'm trying to kill your father."

Kagura paused for a moment, thinking. "That's not something you hear everyday," she mused.

"I should hope not!" Naraku called from behind his barrier.

She cocked her head to the side, considering something. "Actually," she finally commented "as your daughter, I _do_ hear that quite regularly."

With a gasp, Kagura found herself pressed up against the wall, a tentacle wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air supply. With a flick, Sesshomaru cut her down, a hand supporting her to help her stand. Naraku pouted slightly. "I'm _trying_ to have an intelligent conversation with my daughter!"

"Intelligence isn't your forte," Kagura coughed, a hand clasped to her throat.

Sesshomaru blocked another blow from Naraku and scowled at Kagura. "Could you _please_ not provoke him," he snarled. "It's hard enough to fight him while protecting you from your own _mouth_!"

Kagura shrugged and let her head rest against his shoulder for a second. "Meh. You love me anyways."

He let her slide to the ground, turned, and made another dash at the barrier, his sword whipped out. Why hadn't he said anything? Did that mean he didn't? Or... or did it mean he did? Nah, he couldn't. He... er... was a man of few words, so silence was his no. Or his yes. Or his maybe. Or, quite honestly, a full conversation.

Sesshomaru ground his teeth, the barrier snapping at his skin. How was he going to get through? Typically, to get through a barrier, something had to be sacrificed. But what?

Naraku smirked. He knew Sesshomaru was thinking. "Now now, don't hurt your brain," he cooed. "What are you fighting for, little puppy?"

"My country's people," he snarled angrily.

Naraku shook his head, tisking. "No. They are your excuse, not your reason."

"My fa-"

"No. Not your family, or your friends. What are you really fighting for?"

He paused and took a step back, sword at the ready. Kagura's gasp of surprise had him stepping in front of her, sword swept to the side to keep her safe, not himself.

Naraku clapped slowly, like Sesshomaru was a student that had said the right answer. "That's right. And if you _really_ were the cold tactician you are known as, you would drive that oh-so-sharp sword straight through her oh-so-beating heart.

"_Bastard_," Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes bleeding red.

Kagura's hand on his back had him turning, eyes flashing. He couldn't read her expression, but it was certainly something he had never seen on her face before.

She opened her mother to say something, but froze, eyes flickering to something behind him. Sesshomaru turned, snarling, but knew it would be too late. He would be impaled, which could only lead to his death if his spies had been correct in that Naraku used poison.

A body threw itself at Sesshomaru, pushing him to the ground. Blinking up through his hair, he froze. Kagura stood, slightly suspended over the ground, bright crimson eyes blinking in surprise.

Her hand moved to her chest where Naraku's tentacle had pierced her, fingers shaking as they were covered in her spilt blood. A dribble of blood ran from the corner of her mouth and splashed against the floor at his feet.

Gritting her teeth against the pain, Kagura gave him an almost-grin. "Sessho-maru," she choked out. "You are… an idiot. Didn't you… always tell me… 'face the enemy no matter what'?"

The tentacle whipped to the side, throwing Kagura against the wall with a crunching noise. She faced Sesshomaru, her hand, fingertips still painted red, reached for him, eyes still dancing with mischief, even as the light went out within them.

"Hm," Naraku mused from behind Sesshomaru. "That was a shame. I did so _love_ making her scream."

"I'll love making you scream," Sesshomaru snarled as his world turned red.

_(A/N: Is it bad both Blue Moon and I had a lot of fun writing this chapter?_

_Anyways, you have me and __Dei to blame. We were… er… reading Looking for Group on the internet while Blue Moon was in the background snarling at every move we make. On the upside, I can now sing part of Slaughter Your World. Heheh, Richard… _

_Well then, you know the drill. Please press that review button and tell us how wonderful-or not so wonderful, if you so desire-our fanfic is!_

'_You've nowhere to run, no where to hide! Your village will burn like the heart of the sun! With infinite glee, it's going to be me, that slaughters the world!' Yays, Richard…_

_P.S. –looks left- -looks right- Blue Moon's probably gonna kill me for this one but… it had to be said: _"Hey, you all saw it! That orphanage attacked _me_! It was self-defence!"_)_


	14. Tenseiga Strikes Again

**Chapter 14**

**Tenseiga Strikes Again**

Sesshomaru blinked, jolting back into himself. Looking down, he spread his lips in a silent snarl at Naraku. Of course, Naraku was spread all across the floor. And the walls. And... Was that him on the ceiling?

Ew...

Turning, he realized that Kagura's body and a few feet around her was the only unsullied area in the whole room. Even he was covered in blood and slime, though, he supposed, that wasn't very surprising.

Slowly he stepped toward her, swallowing as he realized her sightless eyes were looking at something he couldn't find. Rubbing his chest, he knelt by her. Why did it hurt? Was he injured? No, all this blood was Naraku's, not his. Some was even Kagura's, but not his.

His hand groped for Tenseiga, fingers finding the hilt and ripping it from the scabbard. He waited, eyes searching for the pallbearers. They couldn't have taken her soul yet, could they? They never appeared and he snarled softly.

How long had he been out?

A tentative sniff at the blood and grime of his kimono sleeve made him vaguely nauseated, but no more enlightened.

He swept his blade over her body, hoping that it would still do _something_. Nothing happened. He did again. And again. The tips of his eyes stung and he blinked it away. It wasn't like he was the type to _cry_ or anything.

Kagura's eyes had gone from sightless to accusing, staring up at him as if asking him why he was taking so much time. Why he couldn't save her. Why he had been the cause of her death.

Jerking back to his feet, her stared at the sword, eyes narrowing angrily. How _dare_ it betray him when he needed it most!? While Naraku was gone, he still needed to rule his domain, and without Kagura... InuYasha was no worthy leader just yet, even with a powerful miko as a wife-she would lose her powers after their marriage anyways, so his wench's powers wouldn't count for anything if the domain was attacked.

This couldn't be happening! Sesshomaru wasn't in power. He _hated_ it when he wasn't in power. When Kagura had left he hadn't been in power; when his father had died, he hadn't been in power; when he found out that Kagura had been in Naraku's care for years, he hadn't been in power. Now, as she lay at his feet, her blood pooling around her, he was once again without power.

With a roar, he swiped at the air, his breathing ragged. What could he do at this point in time? What _was_ there to do? Her soul was now in… now in…

"In hell," he said softly, eyes widening. That was it! It was so simple!

Turning, he swept the blade through the air, the sound of ripping echoing eerily in the room. Before him a sliver of space showed planets, stars, and inky blackness.

He paused momentarily. Sesshomaru had only entered hell twice before, and neither times was a pleasant experience. Certainly not one he wished to repeat. Was this really worth it?

One look at Kagura's body was all he needed for his answer. Taking a deep breath, he took a step into hell.

* * *

Landing softly, he looked about. Everything seemed like hell as usual. Mountain of corpses that slowly moved in his direction in their wish to be purified, bones everywhere and-

"Ack!" a guardian of hell cried in a heavy German accent, grinning at Sesshomaru and nudging his companion in the ribs with his elbow. "Look at this, mine friend."

The fellow guardian gave a similar grin, pushing his glasses up along the bridge of his nose. "What this? _Lord_ Sesshomaru has joined us down here! Ack, it must be a beautiful day!"

"Ja! It must!" the first echoed.

Sesshomaru sighed. This was why he hated coming to hell. These _idiots_ were far more annoying than Jaken and InuYasha put together. And he couldn't even _kill_ them!

"Well then," the blue one said, sidling up to Sesshomaru. "What can we do for you, mine friend?"

He sighed before beginning. "I am looking for a woman. Have you seen her?"

The red one gave a giggling snort and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "We've seen lots of women, if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively as Sesshomaru inwardly groaned.

"I mean," he said, trying to keep his temper under control. "A recently dead woman."

"I didn't know you were into that sort of thing, Sesshomaru."

He ground his teeth, fists clenched. They were going to die soon…

"One that has red eyes, black hair, a wind demoness, and a hole through her chest," he snarled, glaring up at them.

The blue one laughed. "Ah, ja! She's just over there." He pointed to one of the few actual rock formations in hell. "Though I didn't know you liked women with holes through their chests."

He scowled and turned to leave, but paused as the red one spoke. "Maybe he just likes men or has fetishes for-"

The red one was interrupted as Sesshomaru forced his body to make the sounds of an orange being juiced.

"Ack! Mine god! Are you alright!?"

"Nein! Mine spine!"

He turned towards, Kagura, ignoring the guardians.

* * *

Kagura blinked, slowly coming to consciousness. She let her head loll forward and her eyes fell onto her chest. "Um... wasn't there a hole there?" she asked, letting her head fall lightly to the side.

She was distracted by the sounds of a fruit being juiced (an orange came to mind) and looked up to find Sesshomaru walking towards her, ignoring the sounds behind him.

Her breath caught in her throat as he approached. The silence stretched between them before Sesshomaru spoke. "What? No welcome?"

Kagura chuckled lightly. "How's this for a welcome: what the _hell_ are you _doing_ here?"

He snorted, eyes crinkling a little. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're dead. If you've died, I'll kick your a-"

"No." He drew a sword from his side and hell seemed to quiver. "This allowed my entrance."

She sighed and leaned back against the rock she was chained to. "Well _that_ explains _everything_! Now I know why you entered hell for no apparent reason. Why yes, of course. How foolish of me; you have a shiny _sword_ that lets you walk into the underworld."

Sesshomaru scowled, lips tightening into a line. "Return with me," he said softly, offering a hand.

Kagura eyed him, mouth curved lightly into a small smile. It looked a little like one would give a small child when they said their dead mother was just sleeping. "I can't, Sesshomaru," she said just as softly. "I'm dead. What reason would I have to return to the world?"

He never spoke, just gave her a look that easily stated 'What do you think?'

She sighed. "Never could argue with you." Reaching forward, she took his hand and the chains that connected her with the rock broke and fell apart.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled her body close, a part of him relishing in the warmth that enveloped him as she rapped her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He shivered lightly as he felt her lips pull into a smile.

"You said something as we were leaving hell," Kagura said against his shoulder, hugging him tightly. "What was it?"

He stilled, moving about as much as a statue except for one eye that did it's best to look at her. Kagura pulled away and grinned up at him as Sesshomaru tried not to sigh at the loss of heat. "I said that if you came back," he explained, not looking her in the eye "you could braid my hair as much as you want."

Kagura laughed and played with a lock of his hair. "I'll hold you to that," she said, twirling away.

Sesshomaru sighed and shook her head as he watched her go. Maybe he _should_'ve left her in hell. But as she turned and gave him one of her few actual smiles, he knew he couldn't have done that. And, anyways, he had lied when he had said that she could braid his hair. What he really had said... well, he'd tell Kagura he loved her another time.

_(A/N:_

_Parody:_

_Turning, he realized that Kagura's body lay only a few feet away. Stumbling forward, he was horrified to fully realize that her voluptuous chest was no longer moving, her alabaster skin already far paler than it should've been, ebony hair pooling like a dark halo about her head. His quivering hand reached for her, tears streaking down his cheeks, staining his demonic stripes as-_

_-loud crashing noises-_

_FMQ: OH MY G-D, SESSHOMARU'S HERE! _ RUN_!!!!!_

_Sesshomaru: I'll kill you all!_

_Blue Moon: Kill _her_! I just came up with the alabaster skin part. The rest was FMQ!_

_FMQ: Oh, _thanks_. Feed me to the wolves. Dogs... wolves... canines... Whatever! But, Blue Moon you-_

_-Blue Moon's gone-_

_Oooooh _shit_..._

_Anyways, sorry it took so long to put the 14th chapter up. We had it finished... heaven knows how long ago but my thumb-drive, for some reason, killed it. So we had to re-write it. Never fear, the next chapter is already written and only your reviews will remind me how to put my thumb-drive in the computer... hint hint. Anyways, you all know what to do. Press that nice shanzy button at the bottom of the page and tell us what you thought. Till then, ja ne!)_


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"I'm _SO_ glad you're engaged!" Kagome said happily, clapping her hands together, grinning from ear to ear. Sesshomaru and InuYasha cringed, the pitch reaching an unprecedented level. Kagura's eyes just narrowed. "Now we can have a double wedding!"

Sesshomaru and Kagura looked at each other from the corners of their eyes. How to break this gently...

"We're already married."

Or not so gently as Sesshomaru chose. Not that Kagura really opposed him there.

Kagome looked crestfallen for a second, eyes falling to the the ground in disappointment before bouncing right back. "Well then," she said, eyes twinkling "we'll just have an official double wedding!"

"No," Kagura said, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at Kagome.

"No?" she echoed, blinking in surprise.

"No."

"So..." Kagome ventured, trying to find a way out of this. "That was a... yes?"

"No, it was a no."

"Damn..."

As InuYasha dragged Kagome off, trying to tell her that he did _not_ want his wedding ruined by having (that bastard) on the (fucking) altar with him (in the crowd was ok, but on the alter. Kami no. He would rather be circumcised without any anthestetics than getting married _near_ him-that bastard), Kagura grinned up at her husband. "Well then," she said, turning away. "That's that, isn't-"

"SESHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"Why won't it ever end?" Kagura muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Jaken skidded to a stop, panting and wheezing heavily. "M-M'lord, there is a letter from-oh."

Kagura blinked at him, surprised. Since when had Jaken shut up for anything? The toad demon shuffled nervously, poking two fingers together over the scroll in his hand. "You were... erm... about to consummate the marriage, were you not?"

She blinked in surprise before turning to Sesshomaru. "Were you?"

For once, he looked a little lost and indecisive. "Maybe?"

"A-anyways," Jaken coughed, blushing lightly. "There is a letter from your honorable father." He thrust the scroll forward.

Kagura blanched. "I thought he was _dead_!"

"So did I," Sesshomaru said, taking the scroll. "But it appears he is like a cockroach; he never dies."

Jaken shook his head. "Oh no, M'lord!" he cried, waving his arms. (Kagura thought that he was trying to take off and fly out the window). "He wrote this before his death with strict instructions to give it to you should you ever marry."

Scowling, Sesshomaru broke the wax and opened it, face showing the barest traces of surprise every once and a while.

Suddenly hands landed on his shoulders and pulled him down, letting Kagura look over his shoulder. "What does it say?"

"Um... let's see... He-he knew we were going to get married..."

She blinked in surprise. "How?"

"Ah... he um... says that... I'd only marry a woman that has more balls than I do..."

A strange silence passed then before Kagura finally broke it. "So then... despite that it's kinda true, what with my breasts... who's going to be giving birth?"

His expression never wavered. "Better be you."

Kagura's fingers stroked her fan. "And why, love, would that be?"

"Because I would be a _horrible_ mother."

Her fingers left her fan. "Wise choice."

**The End**

The Epilogue of the Epilogue

Six Years Later

A keening wail swept through the castle as several guards clutched their ears, a couple of the more sensitive ones feeling blood run down the sides of their faces. This was, unfortunately, an uncommon occurrence in the castle.

Kagura's frantic footsteps slapped against the wood floor of the castle as she raced towards the source of the noise, her heart in her throat.

Skidding to a stop, she gaped at what she found. Her five year old son held his ears, cowering from the cradle given to them as a gift from a Dutch emissary that held her infant daughter.

"I broke her!" he shouted above the screeching. "I didn't mean to though! Haha-ue! Make it _sto-o-o-op_!"

Kagura sighed and rubbed her temples. This wasn't the first time little Aiko had shown just how large her lungs were. While the baby was clearly blind, having inherited her grandmother's blue eyes and Sesshomaru's silver hair, she was certainly not deaf, since she seemed to know which pitch hurt the most.

Suddenly there was a thump and Kagura looked up to find her son pinned against the ceiling, the wind pulling his cheeks back into a grimace. Her daughter had inherited her powers over the wind, as well.

"H-Haha-ue," Keimaru, her son, managed through clenched teeth, tears springing to his amber eyes. "H-help… please?"

Sighing, Kagura flicked her hand and the winds ceased. Keimaru landed firmly on his face. Sitting up, he slowly broke out into full fledged, body-racking sobs to join Aiko's wails.

Kagura rubbed her temples again, trying to fight off the oncoming head-ache. "Why did I marry, again?"

The displacement of air next to her and Sesshomaru's hair brushing against her cheek was the only thing that alerted Kagura to his presence. "Because you love me," he ventured, eyes set on their children as Keimaru wiped his striped cheeks in an attempt to calm himself down.

She "Hm"ed and reached behind her, running her fingers through his hair.

"Or, this Sesshomaru thinks," he said, voice slightly amused "that you married this Sesshomaru for his hair."

Kagura just "Hm"ed again.

"You didn't, did you?" he asked, tilting his chin slightly and wrapping his arms around her waist as Keimaru finally stopped crying as was attempting to calm Aiko down by tracing her moon. Surprisingly enough, it worked and the room fell silent.

Kagura smiled softly as Sesshomaru's arms tightened around her. He was feeling a little insecure. How cute…

"Which do you love more, me or my hair," he said burring his nose in her neck.

She laughed and leaned her head against his, muttering "Shhhh-don't make me choose."

The Real End

_(A/N: Ah, it's finally over..._

_FMQ: -runs around in circles screaming- IT'S FINALLY OVER!!!!!_

_Blue Moon: Yes, it's over... no thanks to you!_

_FMQ: What!? I did the writing! And the saving. And the... the... the ideaing...er... coming up with-_

_Blue Moon: You also got sick, hit by a car, got dragged into an alternate universe called 'Looking for Group', procrastinated, lost the 14th chapter, and said when you were going to do it... -mumble mumble-_

_Dei: Hi un!_

_FMQ: Yeah, well... shut up! I helped tremendously when it counted!_

_Blue Moon: Yes, but when you actually WERE-_

_Yeah, she's going to be ranting for a while, so we're just going to close with that. I'm glad that you people read Windswept and liked it (at least, we hoped you liked it... You better have liked it. Even if you didn't like it, you like it. Or we'll send our minions after you, muffin AND water AND Deidara ((Un!)). What now?). On , I'm planning on putting up a manga version of this, and maybe Keimaru's little mini-plot as well... Look for it on GraveyardHag's profile. Hope you liked it, ja!_

_Dei: H-hello? Un? -sobbity sob sob sob-_

_-from background- GET BACK HERE!!!!_

_Eeep... not safe un... Ja! (un))_


End file.
